


RED

by SNFFBEEBEE



Series: RED [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNFFBEEBEE/pseuds/SNFFBEEBEE
Summary: Description - Y/N has been hunting since she was 18. She’s seen and faced things that nightmares are made of, but when she hunts a Demon that turns out to be none other than Dean Winchester, the man who saved her 10 years ago, things take a slight turn and she finds herself, caught between doing her job and killing the man that had stole her heart many years ago. Will she be able to save him or will she cross that line into the blood red world of his?





	1. Chapter 1

Plopping yourself down on the squeaky motel bed, you let out an exhausted sigh. That salt and burn had been a little more complicated than you planned. Of course you had to go around looking for an old t-shirt that had been donated to a thrift store. You had talked to at least 6 people that night before finally finding it and burning it. All you wanted..no needed was a bottle of Whiskey, a hot shower and about 2 days of sleep. You flicked the light on in the run down motel bathroom and let out a breath. 

“ Please at least have decent water pressure. “ You said, turning on the shower.

You were thankful that the pressure was pretty good and there was a decent amount of hot water, for you to wash off all the crap you’ve done over the past few days. Closing your eyes under the hot water, you hear your phone ring, through the open bathroom door. You let out a groan, rinsed yourself off, wrapped a towel around you then answered it.

“ Cole, long time no talk, what’s up? “

“ I’ve got a demon problem in Austin Texas, you far from there? “

“ About a few hours, what’s the damage? “ You asked, taking a sip from your almost empty glass.

“ I’ve lost a few hunters already, I just can’t seem to catch the bastard. He’s quick and smarter than most Demons that I’ve dealt with, so I was hoping you could help me out. “

Well there goes the day off you were looking forward to.

“ Yeah, I need to catch a few hours of sleep, then I’ll head there. “

“ Thanks, oh and Y/N be careful, I wasn’t kidding when I told ya this guys was smart. “

“ I always am. “ You ended the call and tossed your phone onto the bed.

You got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, then got into the small bed by the window and passed out. You only managed to get about 2 hours of sleep, before you woke up and started packing your bag. After tossing your duffel bag into the back seat, you called Cole and got more information, stopped for a cup of well needed coffee then made your way to Austin. You talked to a few locals, checked out some spots Cole had mentioned, then decided to check into the closest motel. It was around 10 pm, when you decided to ditch the FED suit in for a pair of skinny jeans, an old rock t-shirt and your favorite pair of boots. You pulled on your black leather jacket and decided that you were going to get a drink at the bar you had seen a few minutes from the motel. When you walked inside, the smell of booze and smoke instantly hit you. You walked over to the bar, noticing that it was pretty crowded, but there was a group of people surrounding the pool table at the other end of the bar.

“ What can I get ya doll? “ The blue eyed bartender asked, with a flirt smile.

“ Whiskey please. “ You said glancing over at the group of people again.

“ What’s with the crowd? “ You asked, as he sat the glass in front of you.

“ Some guy has been beating my best locals all night. “

You took a long drink then smirked at the man behind the bar.

“ Well, let’s see if he can beat an out of towner. “ You said, getting up from your stool and walking over to the mess of people.

You hustled men out of their money, at least once a week. Your father actually taught you how to play when you were 7 and you took advantage of that. The monster fighting life, didn’t pay the bills, so why not. You pushed your way through the crowd and you watched the brown haired man, leaned over, set up his shot, and sink the 8 ball into the corner. When he stood up, your heart skipped a beat. You hadn’t seen that face in at least 10 years. Dean Winchester. The man you tried everything to forget after everything that happened between you two. You were 18 years old when that green eyed man, showed up and saved your life from a vampire. Of course you thought him and his freakishly tall brother Sam were crazy, but after a few hours and a few glasses of Scotch you had no reason not to believe them. You instantly fell for him, you tried so hard not to, but like they say, the heart wants, what the heart wants. And yours wanted Dean, even when your mind was yelling at you, that it was a bad thing, that he would be nothing but heart break, and that he sure was. It took you a long time to finally shake that beautiful face from your mind, and now he was standing a few feet away from you. 

“ Alright, so anymore takers? “ He asked, as he counted the money that he picked up from the table.

“ I’ll play. “ You called out, and his eyes met yours.

The smile grew into a smirk and he tilted his head looking you up and down.

“ Well well, look who we have here. “ He said, making his way to stand face to face with you.

“ Y/N Y/L/N . It’s been what 10 years. “

You felt an instant heat run through your entire body, when he moved the loose hair from your face and tucked it behind your ear.

“ The years have been good to you. “

“ Keep it together Y/N “ You told yourself.

You reached into your back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the table.

“ Are we playing or what? “ You asked, looking up into those emerald eyes.

“ I’m not sure I want to take your money sweetheart. “

You pulled on a smirk of your own.

“ Scared Winchester? “

He shook his head with a laugh, then set his money on the table next to yours.

“ Let’s play. “

It was a close game, but you were on your last shot. You lined up your shot, looked up and him, smirk, then sank the 8 ball. You stood up, and he just looked at you, shock written all over his face. You gathered the cash, walked over to him, and put a 20 dollar bill to his chest.

“ Buy yourself a drink. “ You smirked.

Before you could take your hand from his chest, he took a hold of your wrist which made you take in a shaky breath. You thought about the last time he had his hands on you, making you scream his name in the empty motel room.

“ How about I buy you one? “

You mind was telling you to turn around and walk out the door, but you smiled and pulled your wrist from his grip.

“ One drink. “

He smirked as he watched you walk back over to your seat at the bar and sit down. 

“ 2 Whiskey’s. “ Dean told the bartender.

“ Alright, so what brings a girl like you to a little place like this? “ He asked.

“ Thank you. “ You told the bartender then looking at Dean.

“ Some Demon has been running a mess here, so I’ve been asking around. “

Dean took a drink from his glass then swirled the gold liquid in his glass.

“ Demon huh. “

“ Yeah, where’s Sam? “ 

“ Ah me and Sammy kinda went our separate ways a while ago. “

“ What happened? “ 

“ We just had a difference of opinions I guess you could say.”

He shook his head with a little laugh.

“ What? “ You asked.

“ Nothing, I just didn’t think that you would end up in this life. “

“ Yeah well once you guys told me what was actually out there, I had to. “

You guys talked for a bit, had a few drinks then you decided it was best that you leave before you did something stupid. As you got to your feet, you pulled on your jacket and looked at Dean.

“ Leaving already? “ He asked, getting up from his seat.

“ A girl’s gotta sleep at some point. “ You laughed.

“ I’ll walk you to your car. “ 

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“ When did you become such a gentleman? “ You asked, making your way outside.

“ People change Y/N . “ He said, following behind you.

The moment you stepped outside, the night breeze hit you and you shivered. You looked to the left and seen the black shine of that beautiful 67 Impala. That was the last thing you seen before everything went black. You had no clue how long you had been out for, but the pressure of ropes being tightened around your wrist woke you up. You blinked your eyes until they focused and you seen a shadow of a tall man leaning against a table in the dimly lit motel room.

“ She’s awake. “ Dean said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

His voice sent chills down your spine, and when you seen him come into the light, you took in a deep breath.

“ You know if this is a kinky way to get in my pants, you’re going about it all wrong. “ You said, sarcasm dripping from your mouth.

He bent down beside you and stopped at your ear, so close you could feel his breath on your skin, which sent goosebumps all over you.

“ Oh sweetheart, I’ve been there and I know it wouldn’t take me much to get back in there. “

He stood up and looked down at you.

“ You were looking for me. “

“ What the hell are you talking about Winchester? “

“ You told me that you were here on a case. “

“ Yeah, a Demon case. “

He again, bent down but this time he was eye to eye with you and within seconds, his beautiful green eyes, turned black. Your heart began to race at the sight in front of you.

“ Baby, I’m the Demon, you’re looking for. “


	2. RED

Your mind was going a million miles a minute. The man who was in front of you, was not the man you had met all those years ago. The memories of your meeting with the eldest Winchester played in your mind like a movie.

* 10 years ago *

You had just finished a long and busy night at the bar, and you couldn’t wait to go home and kick off the uncomfortable high heels that you stupidly wore tonight. You were walking down the empty street that was lit from the street lights above. You did this every night, and you had never had to worry about anything until tonight. You had a feeling of eyes on your back, and you glanced behind you to see a tall shadow a short distance behind you. 

“ It’s just a person walking the same way as you. “ You told yourself, as you gripped your pepper spray in your jacket pocket. 

You couldn’t shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen. You quickened your pace and glanced back again, and noticed that he was gone. You stopped and looked around. There were no side streets, so where the hell did he go? You shook your head, you weren’t going to stick around to find out. The moment you tuned to start walking again, your heart skipped a beat, when you seen the man standing right in front you. 

“ Can I help you? “ You asked, hiding the fear in your voice.

He took in a deep breath, like he was smelling the air between the two of you.

“ Yes, actually you can. “

You thought you were seeing things when you seen him open his mouth and shark like teeth retracted from his gums. You turned to run, but he grabbed a hold of your arm and you screamed in pain at how strong this man was. You fought to escape, but he pulled you to his chest, in an iron grip and his other hand holding both of yours together. Your heart felt like it was going to beat right out of your chest. You kept telling yourself this was all a dream, but an instant pain in your neck, crashed that thought real quick. You struggled until your vision became blurry, and right before you gave up, you felt another pair of arms wrap around your waist and pull you from this things grip. You watched as a tall brown shaggy haired man swung a huge knife and chopped this…thing’s head right off of his body. You tried to steady your breathing not knowing what the hell was going, then you realized that there were still arms around your waist. You turned your head and your eyes met with the most beautiful green ones you had ever seen. You pushed from his grip and he let go, but kept close just in case you passed out. He had short dirty blonde hair, that stuck up in different directions, a bit of stubble on a strong jaw, and he had lips that you only read about in those cheesy romance novels. You looked at the other man that still held the bloody knife in his hand. He was a bit taller than the other man. He had chocolate brown eyes that matched his shaggy hair, and he had the exact same jaw as the blonde. You again looked between both of them, then finally caught your breath.

“ What the hell was…. who are you guys? “ You tried to form a sentence but your mind really wasn’t working at the moment.

“ My name is Sam Winchester and that is my brother Dean. “ The taller one said, as he set the knife on the ground, to make me feel a little less freaked out.

“ And that was a vampire. “ Dean added.

You looked at Dean and shook my head.

“ A vampire, what kind of fucking drugs are you guys on? “ You said with a nervous laugh.

“ Listen, I know this sounds . “

“ Unbelievable. “ You cut Sam off.

“ Pretty much, but it’s true. “ He smiled softly.

There was something about the way that man looked at you, and you couldn’t help but calm down a bit. You ran your fingers through your tangled hair and let out a shaky breath.

“ Why don’t you come with us so we can patch you up and we’ll tell you whatever you want to know about the things that go bump in the night. “ Dean said with a soft smile.

“ Things.. “ You repeated.

You watched as Dean walked over to a beautiful black 1967 Impala and opened the passenger door.

“ Yes things. “

“ This is your car? “ You asked taking a few steps forward to get a better look at this beast of a car.

“ Yeah, this is Baby. “ He said tapping the top of the car.

“ What do you say? Just give me at least 20 minutes to patch you up. “ Sam asked.

“ You know what, this whole night can’t get any weirder, so why not. You have Whiskey? “ You asked Dean as you slid into the car, as he held the door open.

“ Only the good stuff. “

“ Good cause I’m gonna need at least 3 glasses of that. “

Dean shook his head with a little laugh, then he climbed into the drivers seat and Sam got in the back. You looked at Dean as he pulled up to a run down motel and cut the engine.

“ Yeah, two strange guys and a sketchy motel room, this isn’t a scene out of a horror movie or anything. “ You said as you got out and closed the car door.

“ It may be, but we are the bad guys, promise. “ Sam smiled as he opened the creaky door to their room. 

You took in a deep breath, then walked into the dark room. Sam followed and flicked on the light as Dean shut and locked the door behind him. You looked at the pictures, and notes tapped to the walls and shook your head.

“ Yeah this isn’t serial killer material or anything. “

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he poured 3 glasses of Scotch and he passed one to you. You sat on the bed as Sam grabbed a few things then sat down next to you.

“ I’m gonna apologize in advance, this isn’t going to feel very nice. “ He warned as he poured some of the alcohol onto a cloth and pressed it on the side of your neck. 

You winced at the pain and let out a breath and tried to focus on something other than the pain in your neck. You looked at Dean, who had sat down on a wobbly chair and put his feet up on the little white table by the window.

“ Alright, so what exactly are you guys? “

He took a long drink from his cloudy glass.

“ We are Hunters. “

“ So instead of Bambi, you hunt Vampires and… “

“ And so much more. “

After Sam patched you up, all three of you had a few drinks and they told you about the “ Hunting life “ and you just shook your head.

“ So all of the shit my parents told me was fake, is actually walking among us every day and night. “ You stated, setting your glass on the table beside the bed.

“ Pretty much. “

Before you knew it, Sam had fallen asleep and you and Dean were sitting with your backs against the headboard of his bed. You stayed up all night talking to him, and you couldn’t help but look at him completely different than you did earlier tonight. He had this bad boy act down pat, but the more you talked to him, the more you seen that, that he was probably one of the most selfless people you had ever met. And that’s when it hit you and it hit you hard. All you wanted to do was show this beautiful man that he was amazing. I mean how many people would actually die for their family. My family and I were close, but I don’t think I’d jump in front of a bullet for them. He had done so much for everyone else, but when did he actually do something just for him?

“ When was the last time you did something for you? “ You asked, turning your body to look at him.

He ran his hand over his face with a sigh.

“ Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I’ve done something for myself. This life doesn’t really have it’s down time ya know. “

You thought for a second, then slid off the bed and got to your feet.

“ Come on, grab your jacket. “

He raised an eyebrow to you as he sat his glass next to yours.

“ Why? “

You picked up the jacket you seen him wearing earlier and tossed it at him as you pulled on yours.

“ Just come on. “

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother, put his jacket on and followed you outside. 

“ You know it’s not safe to follow strangers into the dark. “ He smirked, as he caught up with you as you walked down the dark street.

“ I’m pretty sure a man like you can handle yourself. “ You mirrored his smirk.

You walked around the building and seen a closed gate to the swimming pool. You smirked and opened it.

“ What are we doing? “ He asked as he followed you into the dark pool area.

“ When was the last time, you swam for the hell of it, and not because you needed to save someone? “ You asked as you shrugged out of your jacket and kicked off your boots. 

He watched you for a second, then followed your lead and took of his jacket and boots.

“ Again, I don’t remember. “ He laughed.

“ Well get to relaxing Winchester. “

You gave one good push and he fell into the pool. When he came up from the water, he pushed hair back and looked at you.

“ Did you seriously just push me into a pool fully clothed? “

You put your hand to your chest.

“ I would never. “

He shook his head, and swam to the edge of the pool and you took a step back.

“ You just gonna stand up there, or are you gonna join me? “ He asked, wading in the water.

“ I will, but in my own time. “ You laughed, walking over to the ladder of the pool and climbed down the fist few steps. 

Before you could get waist deep into the water, you felt his arms wrap around your waist and completely dunk you both under the water. When you came back to the surface, you splashed water at his as you moved the hair from you face.

“ Pay back’s a bitch. “ He smirked.

That smirk did something to you. You took in a deep breath and he moved closer towards you until he was face to face with you. Your eyes glanced at his lips then back into his.

“ See now that smile didn’t even seem fake. “ You smiled as your heart raced.

A shiver ran up your spine, not from the water, but from his hand that had found the curve of your lower back. His eyes burned into yours and before you knew it, his lips melted into yours. His hands moved under your thighs and wrapped your legs around his waist as his tongue traced your bottom lip and you couldn’t help but let out a little moan. Your hand quickly clasped together around his neck and you pulled him as close to you as you could. 

“ Y/N “ Dean called out, snapping you from that sweet memory.

You took in a breath and looked at the man you once knew.

“ You and Sam didn’t go your separate ways…you left didn’t you. “

He leaned back against the little kitchen counter and smirked that Winchester smirk, but it wasn’t the one you remembered.

“ You always were a smart one, weren’t you. “

“ What happened to you Dean? “ 

“ You call yourself a Hunter, and you haven’t heard about the Mark Of Cain? “

You racked your brain searching and then you remembered.

“ The Mark did this to you? “

“ Well technically no, this is Metaron’s fault. He killed me, and I woke up with these pretty black peepers. “

Before you could say anything, his phone rang. He looked at you, then answered it. He talked a few words, then shoved it into his back pocket.

“ Well we are going to have to pick this up a few hours. I’ve got some business to take care of. “ He said putting his jacket on.

“ Dean, Dean wait. “

He didn’t say a word, just smirked, then closed and locked the door behind him.

“ Son Of A Bitch!! “ You yelled, pulling at the ropes around your wrists. After a few minutes, you felt the rope around your right hand snap. You gave it one last pull and your hand was free. You hurried to get yourself free, then got the hell out there. You seen a blue car parked to your right. You needed a way out of here and it wasn’t like you hadn’t stolen a car before. As you sped off down the road, you took your phone from your back pocket and dialed a number you haven’t called in years.

“ Y/N ? “ A familiar voice questioned.

“ Hey Sam. “

“ It’s been a really long time. “

“ Yeah I know. “

You took in a deep breath.

“ Sam, we have a problem. “

“ What? “ He asked, almost scared to hear your answer.

You hesitated, but you knew that 1, he deserved to know and 2, you weren’t going to be able to handle this by yourself.

“ Sam Dean’s a Demon. “


	3. RED

You heard the sigh loud and clear and you had a feeling that this wasn’t news to him.

“ You already knew that didn’t you. ”

“ Yeah..I found him a few months back then lost him again. He’s been running with Crowley. So you’ve seen him? ”

“ Yeah, the asshole knocked me out and tied me to a chair. ”

“ What?! Why? ”

“ No damn clue, but I wasn’t sticking around to find out. ”

“ How did you even get away? ”

“ He left me alone in a motel room…said he had some business to take care of. ”

“ Where are you? ”

“ I’m getting my was out of Texas as we speak.”

“ No, Y/N stay put..You’re the closest thing I’ve come to a lead in weeks. We need to find him. ”

You took in a deep breath. You had every intention of speeding straight out of this place..but you knew that Sam was right. You needed to find him.

“ Fine..meet me at the 4th street bar. ”

“ I’ll be there as soon as I can. ”

You ended the call, tossed your phone on the seat, then squealed your tires as you made a u-turn and headed back into town. There was so much going through your head as you drove to the bar. When you stepped inside you seen an empty booth in the far back corner and slid into it. You looked around, hoping not to run into those black eyes again just yet. You were trying to wrap your head around the fact that, the man you loved 10 years ago, that sweet, Love you in his own way man ..was a Demon. You got lost in your thoughts for about 45 mins, then you heard your name. You looked up from the table to see Sam. That baby face that you remembered was now one of a man with stubble on a strong jaw. Those once innocent eyes, now held stories of pain and loss. The skinny frame, that was now well just huge and you were sure covered in scars. But that smile that came across his face, was still the same. Warm, comforting and familiar. You stood up and shook your head with a little laugh.

“ What? ” He asked.

“ Nothing, just the last time I seen you, you were just this tall skinny kid..but now..well you’re a frigging beast Sam. ” You could help but laugh again.

He shook his head, laughing along with you, then he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you into a tight hug.

“ It’s really good to see you Y/N ” He said as he pulled back and looked at you.

You took in a deep breath remembering what this reunion was all about.

“ Yeah, minus the circumstances. ” You breathed out.

The smile faded from his face as you both sat down in the booth.

“ What exactly happened? You said he tied you to a chair? “ Sam asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“ I came here because a hunter needed my help with a Demon case.. I went to a random bar to grab a drink and that’s when I seen him. I whopped his ass in a game of pool, we talked for a bit, had a few drinks then, he walked me outside and then I wake up in a motel room. “

Sam seen the emotion written all over your face, and he reached out and put his hand on yours, giving it a little squeeze. You shook your head, re living what happened not even 3 hours ago.

“ Seeing him like that…That wasn’t Dean. “ You said, so sure of your words.

“ I know, which is why I need you to help me find him. “ 

Taking in a deep breath, you remembered something that Sam had said on the phone.

“ You said he was running around with Crowley? “

“ Yeah..”

“ You wanna find your brother..we find his boyfriend. “ You smirked.

Sam seen the look on your face and knew you had a plan.

“ What’s the plan once we summon him? “ He asked, as you guys made your way out of the smokey bar.

“ The last I heard..The king of Hell had a little addiction. “

You didn’t need to say anything else for Sam to know exactly where you were going with this. As you walked over to your car, you looked at him.

“ Motel on Bridge street room 16, it’s about 10 minutes away. “ 

You got in, revved your engine then you took off, Sam following behind you. When Sam came into the room, you had already got the stuff together and had it set up on the old table in the middle of the room.

“ You sure about this Y/N ? “ He asked as you sparked the match to life.

“ It’s a sure way to get information Sam. “

He nodded his head then you dropped the match into the bowl, then waited. 

“ Moose, it’s been a while. “

Both you and Sam turned around to see Crowley standing in the kitchen area, hands in his pockets, in one of his signature black snazzy suits. He looked at you for a second and then a smirk pulled at his lips.

“ And let me guess, you are the one who got away. You know he’s looking for you right. “

“ Where’s my brother Crowley. “ Sam demanded.

“ Why? You think you’re gonna fix him? Oh Samantha, he’s not broken, he’s new and improved. “

“ Where is he? “ You repeated.

When he just smirked at you, turning on your heels you walked over to the bed and pulled out a blood filled needle and walked to stand in front of him. 

“ And what pray tell might that be? “ He asked.

You pulled on a smile of your own.

“ A little birdie told me that you had a real craving for this stuff not that long ago. “

He let out a little chuckle.

“ What are you gonna do, shoot me up with that stuff and get me to spill where your boy toy is? “

“ That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. “

He shook his head, and went to take a step forward, but stopped like there was a wall in front of him. His eyes looked up to the ceiling and to the floor and was confused when he seen nothing. You took a little black light from your back pocket and shown it underneath his feet to reveal a devil’s trap.

“ Invisible ink jackass. Now you can either just tell us where he is…or we can make this visit an all night deal. “ You said, your eyes burning into his.

“ I don’t think you really want to find him… I mean if you wanted to help him, you wouldn’t have ran off. “

His words set something off inside you and before you knew it, you sank the needle into his neck, emptied it then tossed it onto the bed. You watched as his face changed and went soft. 

“ I’m gonna ask you again, where’s Dean? “ You repeated.

He didn’t say a word for another 4 hours. By this time Sam had sat him down on a chair. You were sitting in front of him, waiting for the moment he cracked. You could see it on his face, that he was close. The bliss on his face, as he enjoyed the rush that pulsed through his veins. You grabbed the last needle and just looked at him for a minute.

“ What are you waiting for Darlin? “ He said.

“ Oh no, you want this, you tell me where he is. “ 

“ I can’t tell you. “

He stopped mid sentence as you started to empty the blood onto the floor.

“ He’s back at his motel room.. he’s waiting for me, so we could leave this crap town. “ He gave in, watching the blood drip from the tip of the needle.

Sam looked at you, as he took the needle and emptied the rest of it, smirking at Crowley.

“ Thanks. “ You started packing up your stuff.

“ Wait a minute, you can’t just leave me here. “ Crowley yelled as I followed Sam out the door.

“ Oh but I can. “ You closed the door, with a smirk on his face.

Right then, you realized that worked as planned, but how was it going to be when you were face to face with those black eyes again. 

“ Y/N you alright? “ Sam asked, as you stood with your car door open.

Taking in a shaky breath, you nodded your head.

“ Let’s go have a chat with your brother. “

You slammed the door closed, then again Sam followed behind you to Dean’s motel room. When you seen the Impala, your heart skipped a beat as the fear started to consume you. Sam knocking on your window, broke you from your thoughts, and you stepped outside.

“ Listen Y/N you don’t have to do this. “

“ He kidnapped me and tied me to a chair..yes I do. “ 

You let out a breath then walked over and stood in front of his door. Not bothering to knock, you gave one swift kick to the door and it flew open. You took one step inside to see an empty room. Sam searched the room and let out a frustrated sigh.

“ Dammit. Where the hell is he? “ He growled.

You looked around the room, then seen the keys on the nightstand beside the bed, on a piece of paper. Picking them both up, you read the words on the paper out loud.

“ You’ve come this far Sammy, take her and go home..don’t say I didn’t warn you. - D. “

Gripping the keys in your hand, you looked at Sam.

“ So what now? “ You asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair.

“ I have no fucking clue. I can’t even being to know what’s going on in his head anymore. “

When you looked at him, you could tell that he was exhausted, Chuck knows you were.

“ Sam, why don’t you get some sleep and we will try and figure something out tomorrow. “ You said, putting the keys to Baby in his hand.

You looked around the room and those black eyes flickered in your mind.

“ I can’t stay in this room, so I’m gonna check into another one. Please try and sleep. “ You closed the door behind you and let out a breath.

What the hell were you going to do now? You thought getting Crowley to spill, would have lead you right to him. Dean had always been smart but this Dean, just like Sam, you had no idea what his next move was going to be. After checking into another room, you got into a hot shower, then got into the small bed and closed your eyes, waiting for sleep. You were just about to doze off when you heard footsteps by the door inside your room. You reached underneath your pillow for your knife, only to find it not there. Right then the light switched on, and you turned to see Dean leaning against the wall, running his finger over the blade of your knife.

“ I knew that you’d go straight to Sammy. “

You sat up in your bed and tried to steady your breathing, but you found it extremely difficult at that very moment.

“ You had to know that I would keep tabs on you Y/N..you think I would leave you in a room by yourself, if I didn’t want you to run off? “

“ You wanted me to run? “ You asked, confused.

“ A lion always like to play with it’s food. I wanted to see how far you would actually go to find me. “

He chuckled as he walked over and sat on the bed beside you. You froze the moment he sat down.

“ Injecting Crowley with human blood, getting him to crack, smart. “

“ Yet so stupid. Can we kill her now? “ Crowley appeared by the door, and you knew he was pissed.

Dean’s eyes trailed from your eyes, down your body then met your eyes again as that smirk you had seen earlier that night came across his lips again.

“ Nah, I think she will be fun to have around for a bit. “

His words sent shivers down your spine. You went to shift in the bed, when his hand grabbed a hold of your wrist, and before you knew it, he snapped a handcuff around it.

“ Give me your other hand sweetheart. “

“ Screw you. “ You breathed out.

He leaned down to your ear and his breath raised every hair on the back of your neck.

“ Gladly baby, but not here. “

He sat back found your other hand and put the other cuff on it. He took a hold of your arm and pulled you to your feet.

“ Let’s go sweetheart, we can’t be here when Sam wakes up to check on you, because you know he will. “

As much as this Dean scared the hell out of you, when he pulled his jacket off and put it around your bare shoulders, you knew that this simple gesture said that he was still in there…even if it was deep down. Your Dean was still in there.


	4. RED

Fighting against him with all your strength while dragging your feet, Dean led you towards a big black SUV, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“ You know this would go a lot smoother if you just cooperated. ” He said, his dark green eyes burning into yours.

You shifted your arm under his grip and didn’t respond, but just glared at him as he read the rage on your face.

“ Fine have it your way Y/N. ”

He opened the back door and gave you a nudge to get in. You placed your feet firmly on the ground, not budging which earned a growl from Crowley.

“ Get her in the damn car Squirrel, we don’t have time for this. ”

You watched as Dean turned to looked at the short man beside him, his head tilting with a smirk coming upon his lips.

“ Let’s get one thing straight Crowley, you don’t bark orders at me and You have no say in how I handle her. You so much as lay one finger on her, I will kill you without blinking. Got it? ”

The tone of his voice sent shivers down your spine, but the words he spoke, almost gave you comfort in knowing that Crowley would never lay a hand on you. Crowley didn’t say a word, but you didn’t miss the crooked smile that pressed at his lips at you before he got into the passenger side and slammed the door behind him. Dean’s gaze turned back to you sighing. A little sigh escaped your own lips, knowing there was no way you could outrun him, or even hurt him for that matter, you took a step forward then slid into the back seat.

“ That’s my good girl. ” He smiled, closing the door behind you.

Once he got into the driver’s seat, he fixed the rear view mirror to look at you, started the car and drove off. You laid your head against the seat and wracked your brain for what the hell you were supposed to do now. Just as Dean pointed out, Sam would wake up to check on you, because he had always done that back in the day. If there was only a way that you could let him know where you were. Right then, you remembered you had a tiny tracking device that you had picked up to track Dean before meeting up with Sam in the little pocket of your duffel bag that was sitting beside you. Glancing up at the two men in the front seat, bickering back and forth like an old married couple about something, not caring if you picked up on their words, you scootched closer to the bag. You gritted your teeth as you felt the cold metal of the cuffs bite into your skin as you strained to reach the zipper of the pocket. Keeping your eyes glued ahead, you reach inside and feel around until you get a grip on the tiny square device. Your fingers ran around the surface until they found the tiny button, that you flick on. Letting out a breath whilst zipping the pocket back up then leaning back into the seat again. Now just to figure out how to get him the pass code to the damn thing is going to be the real challenge. You had no phone and you were sure that the King and the Demon weren’t going to leave you alone again. After a few hours of listening to them bitch about Chuck knows what, you seen a sign saying that there was a rest stop a few miles ahead. Most rest stops usually had payphone..or something. This was worth a shot. You cleared your throat, and Dean took his eyes off the road for a second to glance back at you.

“ Yes princess? “

“ I need to pee. “

Crowley shook his head.

“ We’ve still got a ways to go there Darlin, cross your legs. “

Dean searched in front of him and tossed a bottle into the back seat. You looked down at the bottle that had landed at your feet and let out a laugh.

“ You’re kidding me right. For one, you have my damn hands cuffed behind my back and two, vaginas don’t really work like that. If you don’t stop soon, y'all are gonna have a mess to clean up back here. “ You huffed out.

Dean took in a sigh, then turned his attention to Crowley.

“ We really should ditch this crap car soon anyways, can only change the plates so many times. Plus I think I want something with a little more speed. “

The grin that pulled on Dean’s lips, reminded you of the smile that came across his face anytime he talked about the Impala. Smirking as Dean pulled into the rest stop parking lot, you searched the rundown stop and noticed a little window that you were hoping was the bathroom. Dean hopped out of the car, his boots kicking the gravel as he walked around and opened the back door. He leaned inside, his face inches away from yours, those green eyes locked with yours.

“ You’ve got 5 minutes and I’m coming in with you. “

He fished the key from his pocket, brushing his hands over your hips as he reached behind you and unlocked one cuff, then the other. He took a hold of your hand and slid you out of the car and onto your feet. You rubbed at the red marks around your wrist and headed straight to the bathroom, Dean right behind you. Before you reached the wooden door, an older woman, opened it for you with a smile, heading inside before you. You turned and smirked at Dean, knowing that he wouldn’t follow you in there now. When you seen the woman close the stall door, and you immediately walked over to the window, glancing towards the door as you opened it as quietly as possible. You bit your lip when it creaked open all the way. You sized the window up, knowing that it would be a tight fit, but you needed to make it out. Pushing yourself off the sink, you shimmied the top half of your body out. Grabbing onto the window sill, you pushed yourself the rest of the way out, and fell to the ground with a little thud. You looked around, hoping to see a unattended car that you could hot wire. A rush of hope ran through you, as you eyed the blue minivan that sat maybe about 10 feet away from where you stood. You were just about to bolt, when you heard that voice call your name.

“ Y/N, come on now, I thought we had this discussion already. “

The roughness in his voice sent panic straight through you, you didn’t even want to think about what he would do, if you didn’t get away. You heard the heavy footsteps coming towards you, and you hurried around the building, staying as quiet as possible. The darkness of the night, made this ten times worse, because you could barely see a foot in front of you, thanks to the lack of street lights around the old shop.

“ Come out, come out wherever you are. “ You heard him, a little further away, but you could still hear the smirk on his lips.

You eyed the van again telling yourself, it’s now or never. You bolted towards the parking lot, but before you could even get halfway there, you felt a huge arm wrap around your waist as it pulled you against a rock hard chest. He didn’t have to say anything for you to know that it was him.

“ Really Y/N, that’s the oldest trick in the book.. you think if you were gonna risk trying to run, you would have been a little smarter about it. “

Your heart started to race as you felt his other hand run slowly up your arm, and find its way into your hair. Within a second, he took a fist full and pulled it back making you wince in pain. Your reaction scored a satisfied laugh from deep in his chest. You snapped your eyes shut as you felt his breath make it’s way from your neck and stop just beside your ear.

“ I almost forgot, you like it like that don’t you baby girl? “ He smirked.

Letting go of your hair, his hand moved under your chin, pushing it to look at him.

“ Now, just know that what happens next, is your fault. The more you try to run, the worse you’re making it for yourself Y/N “

Without warning, the cuts around your wrists stung to life as he slapped the cuffs back on, and led you to a red older mustang. You started to really struggle when he opened the trunk of the car. You knew exactly what he was planning.

“ Dean, please…don’t do this. “ You pleaded, not caring how weak it made you sound.

“ I know that you have a thing with small spaces..so you because you decided to disobey, you have to be punished sweetheart. “

You tried to push off him, but there was no use. He picked you up off your feet, like you were nothing and set you into the trunk. Your eyes were glued shut, as they filled with tears. This was like the worst possible case for you. It brought back horrible memories, that you always tried not to relive. Dean stared down at you coldly before slamming the trunk shut making you jump completely out of your skin as the darkness suffocated you.


	5. RED

The darkness was overwhelming all of your senses, making your breath hard to catch while gasping as you tried to maneuver any way out possible. You had no idea how long you had been in the dark, suffocating space, but you were relieved when the brightness of the street light hit your eyes as the trunk opened. The sweet smell of fresh air filling your lungs. It took a minute for your eyes to adjust, but when they did, they met with green ones that hadn’t seen for years. He scooped you up into his arms and lifted you out of the trunk while setting you on your feet. For a single moment, you could see Dean…your Dean and not the demon who had locked you in the trunk of a car. Without saying a word, he reached for your wrists and loosened the cuffs, letting his fingers trail over your scratched up hands as he locked his eyes with yours again.

“ If you would have just listened to me, I wouldn’t have had to do that.” The tone is his voice surprised you. It was soft and almost apologetic.

“ Well maybe if you didn’t have me handcuffed, I might cooperate a little easier. ”

With a blink of an eye, that softness was gone and his face hardened. He took a hold of your wrist and pulled you towards the old creepy and shady looking motel. You knew there was no fighting him, so you walked along with him, kicking gravel as you tried to keep up with his steps. The room he pushed you in was dark. It smelt of stale liquor and smoke compiling after years of neglect.

“ Classy. ” You mumbled as he pushed you to sit on the bed in far end of the room.

“ What exactly is your plan now squirrel? ” Crowley asked closing the creaky door behind him.

Dean’s eyes looked from Crowley to you. A devilish smirk grew wide upon his lips.

“ Well right now, I’m going to a bar to get a drink. ”

“ You’re just going to leave her alone again? ” Crowley questioned, raising an eyebrow to him.

“ No, you are going to stay here and keep an eye on her,” he snapped. “I won’t be long. ”

“ You made it perfectly clear that she was your responsibility, not mine. ”

“ Give me half hour. There’s just something I need to pick up. ”

By the smirk that danced on his lips, you knew he had something planned, but you had no clue as to what it was. Crowley sat down on the chair by the dirty window and let out an irritated sigh.

“ Half hour and she’ll be by herself. ” Crowley warned.

When the door closed behind him, Crowley turned his attention to you and you took in a deep breath, desperately trying to plan what you could do next . Feeling his eyes on you, knowing that all he wanted was to snap his fingers and end you, made your heart race.

“ Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you. At least not yet. I’ll wait until your boy toy has had enough and then I’ll show you what has been running through my head since your little stunt back in Texas.”

You swallowed the hard lump in your throat and let out a deep breath.

“Dean said you’re not allowed to touch me.” your voice trembled.

“I’m very well aware what the hound said,” he devilishly grinned.

“ Can…can you at least let me take a shower? ”

He looked at you for a minute, then let out another irritated sigh as he got up and walked to stand in front of you.

“ You make one wrong move and I will end you. ”

You held your wrists out for him to undo the cuffs without answering. One by one he unlocked them then stepped back so you could step into the bathroom. You went to grab your bag from the little stand by the bathroom door, but his hand caught your wrist and pushed it away.

“ Allow me. ”

He unzipped your bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to you. You let out a shaky breath, took the clothes then went into the bathroom. Taking in a deep breath you looked into the cracked mirror above the sink. The bags under your eyes showed that you hadn’t slept properly in the past week, leaving you mentally and physically exhausted. You turned your back to the mirror and let out a defeated sigh. You needed to find someway to get that code to Sam, but you needed a phone or a computer for that, which you knew you weren’t going to get your hands on any time soon. Shaking your head you turned on the creaky shower and let the water heat up. After testing it, you stripped out of your clothes and stepped inside the old battered tub, pulling the curtain across. As you let the water hit your face, you closed your eyes and thought about that little moment of the old Dean you had seen earlier. He was still in there. The steam surrounded you as your thoughts wandered back, remembering the first time that you knew you had fallen for the oldest Winchester.

*flashback*

Sitting in the smoky bar, you and Dean shared some laughs and had a couple drinks. It had been almost 6 months since the crazy Winchester brother’s came into your life, and you hated to admit that you were starting to get attached to them, more so to the man that sat in front of you. You watched as he downed the rest of his Scotch, his tongue gliding across his lips as he savored the last mouthful, before rising to his feet.

“ Alright, you ready to head out? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, wouldn’t want to keep the old man from his sleep. “ You laughed as you made your way to the door.

“ Old man…Y/N I’m 2 years older than you. “ He pointed out as he followed behind you.

The moment you opened the door, you took in a deep breath. It was going to rain, you could smell it and before you knew it, the rain came rushing down. You heard Dean let out a little groan as the rain soaked his leather jacket, making a b-line straight to Baby. Before he could open the door fully, you leaned against it and it shut with a thud.

“ What are you doing, I’m getting soaked. “ He blinked as the rain made it hard to see even what was right in front of him.

“ You’re not going to melt Dean, it’s rain. “

You closed your eyes and took another deep breath in, the smell of it instantly calming you. Dean watched as you just stood there, eyes closed leaning against Baby and he just couldn’t help himself. Without warning, you felt his lips press to yours. They were soft, but needy at the same time. Feeling his hand run softly down your arm to intertwine his fingers with yours, a smile arose upon your lips. After a minute, the kisses got deeper and there was no space left between you. His body pressing you hard up against the wet metal of his car. In one quick motion, he lifted you off your feet and sat you on the hood, not breaking the rhythm your lips had found. You knew that the heat that you were feeling build up in your core was not from the 4 glasses of Whiskey, but from the way his rough hands were tracing your body. You knew what he was capable of, but you never once felt anything but comfort when you were wrapped in his arms. Stopping long enough to look at you through those rain soaked eyelashes, he set you on your feet. “

“ You wanna get out of here now? “ He breathed out heavily, catching his breath.

You didn’t say a word, but rushed to the other side of the car and got in. You remembered how his hands quickly disposed of your clothes after dropping you onto the empty motel room bed. Your heart was racing faster than you could ever remember it being, and the moment he slipped inside you, you knew that you had totally fallen for this beautiful, troubled green eyed man.

Reality hit you hard as the loud banging on the door from Crowley snapped out of your thoughts

“ Enough reminiscing sweetheart, finish up and get out here. Your lover boy should be back any minute. “ You might not have been able to see him, but you knew he had a smirk on his face as you felt the ache for Dean’s touch radiating through your nerves.

You ran your hands over your face as the tears fell onto your cheeks. That bastard had gotten into your head and showed you those things just to torture you, knowing that he couldn’t physically put his hands on you. That would have been better than what you had just went through, as you tried to calm your nerves back down. With your back to the wet tiled wall, you slid down to sit in the tub, trying to pull yourself together. After a couple minutes, you finished rinsing yourself off, stepped out of shower and pulled the clothes on that Crowley had taken from your bag. You took in a deep breath, before opening the door and stepping out into the cold room.

“ Feeling all better and clean now? “ Crowley smirked as he walked over to you, swinging the handcuffs around his finger.

Standing by the bed, he put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you down to sit on the bed. He looped the handcuffs around the bedpost, clicking them back around your wrists with a grin across his face, and with that, you were alone in the dark drafty motel room. Sliding the metal up and down the bedpost hoping to break free, you let out a frustrated sigh in defeat. You were able to maneuver yourself so you could lay down on your side, facing the other bed not even 3 feet away from you. You didn’t know how long you laid there, your mind blank until you heard the roar of the Impala park in front of the motel. Pretending to be asleep, as you heard the door to the room slam open from the outside, you heard the lustful growls escaping Dean’s lips as he moved towards the bed. You shuddered at the thought of what he was going to do to you, until you heard that unfamiliar female voice.

“What about your sleeping girlfriend there,” she asked.

“Don’t worry about her sweetheart,” he rasped. “I want to only focus on you.”

You held your eyes tightly shut, while trying to deafen out the sound. You heard him growling inside your mind. “Open your eyes Y/N. I need you to watch this.”

Hesitating for a second, you took in a breath, then slowly opened your eyes. Dean had his body pressed against the random girl, pinning her to the bed as he trailed rough kisses from her neck to her now exposed lace bra.

“ You had a bra just like this, didn’t you? “ You heard his voice in your head once again, as his eyes locked with yours.

You watched as he pulled the bottom of her dress up, and let his hands do the work. The moment he reached her matching underwear, he ran his hand over her middle and she bucked her hips into his, a moan escaping from her mouth. His eyes would focus on her for a few minutes, but they would always come back to you. In one motion, he had her panties thrown on the floor and two fingers inside of her. There was nothing gentle about his actions as he pushed his fingers deep in and out of her, causing her to moan every time he went knuckle deep.

“ Fuck! “ She screamed.

You grimaced at the sight while shutting your eyes again tightly, trying to deafen out the sounds ringing in your ears.

“Eyes open sweetheart.” You heard him growl in your head. “Unless you really want the monster come out and play with her. So sweet…so innocent…it would be a shame for something to happen.”

Your eyes flung open as your chest tightened to the possibility of him, your once sweet Dean, using this unsuspecting girl like this. Breathing grew harder as you kept your focus on them, not knowing if he would follow through on his warnings if you didn’t. 

His hand went around her mouth to muffle the moans that came from her as he pulled his fingers from her. He slid out of his pants and wasted no time, lining himself up to her entrance. His fully hard cock in one hand and his other still over the girl’s mouth, he slid his head through her now soaked fold and looked you straight in the eyes.

“ I remember how much you pushed against me, how you would beg me to fuck you. The sounds that came out of you should be damn illegal. “

You closed your legs tight as his words in your head brought that familiar heat to your core. You pulled once at the metal around your wrists and let out a frustrated sigh, knowing there was no way out. The pain for a release dripping from you, that you knew you weren’t going to get without Dean’s help, which you refused to give him. Watching you squirm with his words, he gave one good push and he was buried deep inside her. Moans from both of them came out loud and clear as he slammed in and out of her roughly. The sound of the slapping of their skins against each other only made your stomach turn sick as your body was betraying you.

“ Fuck. “ He groaned.

You heard his breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin falter and you knew that he was getting close. His hands pushed down her wrists to the bed as she reached for him. His stare on his hardened face was pointed directly at you, while he continued, unfalteringly pounding into her.

“ This could have been you Y/N . Me filling up your hole instead of hers. I know that you are aching right now, I can see it written all over your face. “

With a few more hard thrusts, he came hard…calling out not her name but yours.

“ Oh God..Fuck..Y/N “ He said as he gave a few more quick thrusts into her before pulling out, letting her drop to the bed as he looked at you again with those lust filled eyes.

After catching his breath, while moving from the bed he picked up the girls panties and tossed them to her.

“ Thanks for that. “ He grumbled.

She looked at him in shock as she slipped her underwear back on back underneath her dress.

“ That’s it? No round two or at least a drink? “

“ Nah, I got what I needed. “

He grabbed some money out of his jeans pocket and held it out to her.

“ That should be enough to get you a cab to wherever it is you’re going. “

She got to her feet, her legs still shaking, and looked at him one last time, as the disgust appeared across her face.

“ You know you’re lucky you’re a good lay, because you are a fucking douche. “ She said as she slammed the door behind her.

With a satisfied smirk on his lips, Dean laid down on the now messy bed and flicked on the tv, no shame what so ever for what he had just made you watch. Your breath hitched as the tears ran down your face, your body aching and tense from the release that you never got. Hearing the sobs, Dean let out a annoyed sigh, then got to his feet and took a few steps to stand in front of you. Closing your eyes tightly, you waited for whatever he was going to do to you, but relief came over you when you heard the click of the handcuffs and the cold metal slip off from around your wrists. You instantly leaned over the bed, the sickness in your stomach from what you just witnessed and how your body betrayed you, had you dry heaving into between breaths. Your body jolted forward a bit as you felt his hand touch the middle of your back, then slid up and down in a soft motion. The soft touch caught you off guard. How could he go from the monster you just seen to the man you met all those years ago?

“ We’re going to be a good girl from now on, right Y/N ? “ He asked softly, his voice sending a chill down your spine.

Not trusting your voice to speak, you nodded your head, and his hand left your back as he laid down next to you.

“ That’s my girl. Now you should get some sleep, we are leaving first thing in the morning. ”

You turned to look at him as his eyes closed and his breathing starting to even out. You rubbed your wrists to ease the pain as your eyes focused on a cellphone in between the ruffled bedsheets of the bed across from you. Now was your chance to get that code to Sam, but you needed to wait until you knew he was asleep to even move off the bed, not risking what he would do if he found out the plan you had been working on since the moment he took charge of you.


	6. RED

Slowly sitting yourself up, cautiously trying not to move a muscle and stir the man next to you, you watched as his breathing became steady and deep. You had to do this quickly. One weak leg at a time, you slowly stood up from the bed, glancing over at Dean before tiptoeing over to the other bed. Quickly you grabbed the phone from the tangled sheets and prayed there wasn’t a lock on it. Tapping the screen on, you noticed it was the girls phone and you sighed in relief when the screen unlocked. Thinking for a second, you typed in Sam’s number and messaged him nothing but the code to the tracker. You didn’t have time to write anything else, and you knew Sam well enough to know that he would check it out and realize that it was you who sent the text. After deleting the message and the history, you slid the phone in between the mattress and frame before once again laying slowly back down on the bed next to Dean. You let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before this was all over and you could focus on getting your Dean back. Giving up on staying awake, you laid down on your side, and looked at the freckled face that was inches away from yours. Thinking about all the good times you had, your eyes became heavy, steadily shutting as you drifted off to sleep.

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror, your body wrapped in a soft towel, as you ran the brush through your wet hair. It had been a long and hard day, you thought back on watching Sam and Dean get into that sleek black car and then speed off to God knows where. You felt stupid, letting yourself get attached to a man that you would probably never see again. The knock on your front door, broke you from thoughts and you set the brush on the sink. You looked at your phone and seen that it was 3 am. Who the hell would be knocking at your door at this time of night? Silently making your way to the door, you got to your tippy toes and looked through the peephole. Your heart instantly began to race as you turned the door knob and opened the door. Those green eyes staring into yours, made your heart skip a beat.

“ Dean what are you… ”

Before you could finish your sentence, his lips crashed into yours, taking your breath away. One of his hands gripped onto your waist, pulling you flush to him as the other hand tangled itself into your wet hair. Your mind went blank as your body took over and gave into the touch that you thought you’d never feel again. Grabbing onto the collar of his plaid shirt, you backed up, pulling him further inside. Without breaking his lips from yours, he lifts his foot and pushes the door closed. You told yourself that you wouldn’t let this happen again, but the way his hands roughly pulled at the towel while his calloused fingers ran over your still damp skin of your neck and shoulders, you were overcome by not the want, but the need to feel him. To have him feel you, every inch of you.

“ I couldn’t leave without doing this once last time. ” He finally spoke, his words broken between deep pants of pleasure.

“ Why do you have to leave at all. ” The question came out of your mouth without you even realizing.

He didn’t answer your question, but just kept placing rough kisses down your neck, stopping at the top of the towel.

“ Take it off. ” He demanded.

You didn’t even think twice before grabbing a hold of the fabric, unwrapping it from your body then dropping it to the floor.

Your leg bumping against his, snapping Dean out of his deep sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards you, watching you wiggle and press your legs together as your mouth fell open, letting out a soft moan. He didn’t have to see inside your head to know exactly what had you coming undone in your sleep. He watched as your hand made its way to the middle of your shorts and your breath immediately started to quicken as yet another moan slipped out from deep in your chest. Dean couldn’t help but smirk when your head turned to face him, your eyes still closed.

“ Dean…” He heard you groan as you completely let go and came while you slept.

That confirmed what he had already known, it was him that you were thinking of. Closing his eyes with a smirk of satisfaction, pleased with himself, that he made you come without even laying a hand on you, he drifted back to sleep.

The sun coming through the cheap curtains hanging in front of the window, caused your eyes to blink open the next morning. Slowly sitting yourself up, you noticed that you were covered in sweat and the spot next to you on the bed was empty.

“ She’s up. Have sweet dreams darling? “ Dean smirked, coming into the room, a tray of coffees in one hand and a brown bag in the other.

You didn’t say anything, but raised an eyebrow to him as he came over to stand in front of you, holding out the bag and a coffee to you.

“ Black with three sugar right? Oh and I also got you a blueberry muffin. You’ve got to eat something. “

You hesitated before reaching out for the coffee and setting the bag on the bed next to you. You took a long drink of the hot coffee and let out a relaxed sigh. The memory of the dream you had been in came to the front of your thoughts. Was it all his doing? Did he even know?

“ Why don’t you take a shower after you finish that, we are going to hit the road for a bit. “

You nodded your head, trying to figure out where all this was coming from. He brought you breakfast…remembering how you took your coffee…and what your favorite muffin was. All of this after forcing you to watch him last night. Torturing you while holding the life of another in his hands. After taking a quick shower and pulling on some clothes that you had gotten from your bag, you stepped back into the room to see Crowley sitting at the table.

“ Morning sunshine. “ He grinned.

You glared at him, then followed Dean outside, moving to the back seat of red muscle car . Dean pulled Crowley’s arm away from the door handle as he went to get in the front seat.

“ Nope, back seat. “

Crowley looked at him, figuring he was joking. He furrowed his eyes while watching the hardened look remain planted on Dean’s face.

“ You’re kidding right…you want me to sit in the back seat like a bloody child! “

“ You’re not the one I need to keep an eye on. I know you sure as hell ain’t going anywhere. “ He said as that signature smirk came across his lips as he looked at you.

You couldn’t help but smirk a bit yourself as you pushed past Crowley to open the door and slip inside. Served him right. Crowley took one look at Dean, then like a pissed off child got into the back seat and slammed the door. He didn’t tell you where you were going but it never crossed your mind, as the familiar rock song came on the radio. You watched Dean reach over and turn up the volume as he started to sing along.

“ And I’m free…free falling. “ He sang out of key as he strummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

You couldn’t help the small smile growing on your lips, remembering all the times the both of you would sing at the top of your lungs, as you just drove with no purpose, not a care in the world. A week had gone past and he didn’t say more than a few words to you each day, but it was the little things that had you reminiscing about the old Dean. Always looking out for you, making sure that you had anything that you needed. Even snapping back at Crowley when he would cuss out his snide remarks. For a minute you had almost forgotten that you were not riding along with him by choice. It made you think about Sam. Did he even get that message? Did it help him track you at all? It was around 10 pm when the three of you walked into the full, musty bar. You sat down at a table, in the back corner away from the loud crowd of people at the pool table.

“ Beer or Whiskey? “ Dean asked you, as you sat across from Crowley.

“ Whiskey please. “

You swore the smile that came across his face was genuine and soft before he turned and walked over to the bar. Thinking about Sam and when or if he would show up, you couldn’t help but look at the big door you had came through.

“ You seem nervous my dear. Awaiting for sweet Samantha to burst through that door and finally rescue you? “ Crowley said, breaking you from your thoughts.

When you saw the tracker in his hands, your heart skipped a beat. Shit. He seen that worry on your face as he slipped the tracker back into his suit jacket while he grinned.

“ Don’t worry, your secret plan to escape is just between us girls… for now. That is of course, as long as you continue to behave. I would hate to see what Dean might do to that pretty little face of yours if he finds out. “

You took in a deep breath, steadying yourself as you glanced over at Dean at the bar. Your heart racing while you tried to figure out why he hadn’t told Dean yet. There was no way in hell he was doing it out of the kindness of his black heart.

“ Why wouldn’t you just tell him? “ You shot back.

“ I have my reasons sweetheart. “

He just grinned as Dean made his way back to the table, drinks in hand. You pulled on a fake smile as he set your drink in front of you. You looked toward the opposite side of the room where a door labeled ‘Ladies” stood.

“ Thanks. I’ve gotta pee… I’ll be right back. “ You quickly replied.

“You have one minute.” Dean stated as they watched you walk to the restroom and the door shut behind you.

“ You’ve gone soft over the past week Dean. When was the last time you killed something? You can’t be doing that well. “ Crowley pointed out.

Dean glanced at him as he put the glass to his lips.

“ I’m good thanks. “ Dean lied, he tried not to think about the red mark on his arm and the things it made him feel, that itch that he could never scratch.

“ Come on Dean, you can’t lie to me. I see it in your eyes, all the built up rage…let it out. “ Crowley pushed.

Dean shook his head as you came back to the table and sat next to him. He watched you closely as you sipped on your drink, keeping your gaze down to the glass. After you had finished your drink, you needed another, especially now that Crowley was holding your one shot of being saved.

“ I’m going to get another, you guys want one? “ You asked.

“ Double. “ Dean smirked.

You nodded your head as you moved over and sat down at the bar waiting for the bartender to get to you. Waiting, you seen a short blonde haired man stand just a little too close to you for comfort, and you could smell the liquor coming off of him.

“ What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a run down place like this? And all by yourself too. “ He said, as his hand started rubbing your back.

You turned quickly so his hand would fall from your back and looked at him sternly.

“ Actually I’m not here by myself and even if I was, I would rather it be that way. “

“ Oh come on baby, just let me buy you a drink. “

Before you had time to answer, you seen his head smash against the bar, his beer breaking as it hit the floor. You stood up, seeing Dean’s hands around the man’s throat.

“ The lady said that she wanted to be left alone, are you deaf. “ He growled.

The man couldn’t even respond before Dean’s fist collided with his face. Once, twice, and after the third, the man’s face was a bloody mess. Before Dean’s busted hand hit his face again, you grabbed his arm, stopping it mid swing. With a blink of an eye, Dean’s other hand wrapped around your throat and pinned you to the bar. Your heart froze and as you looked into those dark eyes and for the first time in a week, you were terrified of what he would do next. Snapping out of his rage as he saw the terror in your eyes, his hand released you and he took a step back. He took in a deep breath, as the man hobbled off towards the exit and locked his eyes with yours.

“ Time to go Y/N. “

Your heart raced as you made your way outside past the startled onlookers, a grin appearing on Crowley’s lips was seen from the corner of your eye. You got into the backseat and didn’t say a word the whole way back to the motel. Once inside, you sat on the bed and just looked at him, the rage bubbling up in you at what you just witnessed, as he ran his hand over the scruff on his face.

“ What? He was a douche that got what he deserved. You can’t deny that. Hell I’ve seen you do your fair share of damage to assholes like that.” He growled, his voice deep and rough.

The rage took you over, pushing you to your feet and stood face to face with him, looking up at him. The adrenaline rushed through your veins as the words you had been holding back poured out.

“Not like that Dean, you almost killed him. I just don’t know how you can do this.”

“ Do what? “

“ Pretend that other’s lives mean so little to you. Dean, you used to save people… and now… ”

His eyes locked with yours, knowing exactly what you were going to say.

“ Go ahead, say it. “ He sneered.

“ You’re a monster Dean. “ You said loud and clear.

You watched as his jaw tightened and his bottom lip twitch slightly as your words hit a nerve. Seeing the rage take him over, he picked up the tv that was on the little dresser and smashed it to the floor. His actions starting you to stumble back away from him in fear.

“ You want to see a monster? ”

You watched as he now picked up a lamp from one of the night stands and threw it against the far wall of the room, then flinging everything else off the table, his chest rising and falling deeply with every movement.

“ You think you are so self righteous standing there judging me, but I’ve seen it in you too. I know you’ve felt it too as you’ve watched their lives draining from their eyes after a kill. So tell me y/n how are you not a monster ” 

Your hands were shaking as his eyes locked onto yours again and you couldn’t bring yourself to speak as you felt tears welled up in your eyes. You shook your head, as you move swiftly into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sitting on the floor with your back against the cold tub, you let out a deep shaky breath. You shuddered at the banging in the room, as he started throwing things around the room again. That man, that was not your Dean in any way shape or form. He terrified you and that feeling you had not even 6 hours earlier had completely disappeared. He was starting to unravel, you could see it in his eyes, and you knew that you needed to help him more than ever at this point. But right now, you needed to keep yourself locked in this bathroom and away from the monster that was in full rage just behind that door.

The tears you had tried to hold back now flowed down your face as you looked up to the ceiling, hearing Dean’s anger growing with every crash of another object broken.

“Please…Sam…anyone…save me.”


	7. RED

Dean flung the last lamp off the dresser as he felt the hot rage running through him. His breathing was deep and quick as he looked around at the trashed room. Taking in a deep breath, he was slipping and he knew it. He glanced towards the closed bathroom door, knowing the best thing was for him to get out of this room before all the rage quickly turned towards you. He grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut behind him. Revving up the engine of the red mustang, he sped off down the deserted road. As he drove, his arm was twitching, that rage still burning inside him, bubbling at the surface. When he had seen a little bar, he pulled into the parking lot, needing a drink, or maybe 4 to possible quiet it down, at least for a little longer. Walking inside, he saw that there was a little more people then he wanted to be around at this moment, but he sat down at the bar, ordering a drink anyways. After 5 drinks in, he couldn’t sit still anymore. Tossing money onto the bar, he made his way out the door.. Just as he came outside, a tall man stood in his way, and just looked at him.

“ Sorry buddy, I don’t swing that way, but thanks. “ Dean said, trying to make his way past the brown haired man, but he moved yet again in front of him.

When Dean looked at him and seen his eyes go black.

“ Dean Winchester, I thought it would take me awhile to find you, guess I got lucky. “ The man smirked.

“ Lucky huh? “ With the blink of an eye, his eyes went black, causing the man’s smirk to disappear.

“ You’re a demon? “

“ You’re a little behind aren’t you. “ Dean smirked.

With a flash of rage, Dean swiftly pulled out his hidden angel blade and had taken out the demon in his way. Getting to his feet, he put his foot on the man’s chest, reaching down and pulling the Angel blade from his chest with one quick motion. He looked down at the bloody corpse and felt a wave of calmness come over him as he let out a breath. Wiping the blood from the blade on his jeans, he got into his car and squealed onto the road, leaving a trail of dust behind him. He drove around until the sun started to rise, making his way back to the motel room. Looking around at the room, he instantly thought of you. The fear in your eyes when he put his hands on you at the bar, the way you jumped when he exploded and started throwing things around the room.

“Y/N” he called out, but there was no answer.

Shit, you must have escaped. He wanted to be angry as he reached for the bathroom door, but the thought of you escaping this life, this hell, well that was a strange feeling of relief. He opened the bathroom door, only to find you asleep laying your head against the dingy tub. He picked you up slowly, trying not to wake you, laying you down on the bed where you snuggled your head deep into the pillow. Letting out a sigh, he stepped into the bathroom, stripped off his blood splattered clothing and took a long hot shower. Feeling the warmth and the calm take over him.

Towel drying his hair, he stepped back into the dimly lit room. His eyes drifted to you, sleeping soundly in the bed. He tossed the towel onto the other bed, then without waking you up, he laid down next to you. His eyes wondering you face, memorizing every inch of it. The feeling of regret washed over him. He knew you would probably never see him the same again after last night. Hell, after the couple weeks

Feeling a warm hand brush across your face, woke you from your dead sleep. When your eyes met with Dean’s, you instantly pushed away from him and sat up as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed. Dean saw the fear in your eyes, and let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

“ Look, I shouldn’t have lost it like that last night…They are definitely gonna charge me out the ass for trashing the room. “ He joked, trying to relieve some of the tension between you two, but when the fear in your eyes didn’t fade even in the slightest, he knew it was going to take more than a joke to make this better.

“ I need you to know that I would never hurt you Y/N “ He said softly.

You took in a shaky breath as you thought about everything he put you through over the past couple weeks, then looked him in the eyes.

“ You knocked me out, kidnapped me, had me handcuffed for like a week straight….and you locked me in a trunk Dean…you don’t call that hurting me? ”

He knew he might not have left any marks on the outside, but he knew he left marks on the inside, where it really mattered the most. In that moment, he made a split decision and got his feet.

“I’ll prove it to you Y/N, let’s go.” He said picking up your jacket then tossing it onto the bed next to you.

“ Where are we going? ” You hesitated getting to your feet.

“I’ll take you where ever you want to go.” he said, opening the door and looking over at you, his face soft.

Not knowing if you could believe him or not, you got to your feet with your jacket in your hands. You slowly followed him as he walked outside. He stopped at the car and let out a breath.

“Take me home…” you whispered while looking up to his green eyes, shining brighter than you had seen in a long time. He nodded in response.

“I’ll take you to the closest bus stop so you don’t have to be around me any longer. You are no longer my prisoner. But Y/N if you do get on that bus, don’t you ever turn back because if you do…I can’t promise you freedom from all of this.”

When you said nothing, just looking at him, he opened the passenger door. You slipped inside with him closing the door behind you, before he himself getting in and taking off out of the parking lot. The ride to the bus stop was silent, but you couldn’t help but glance at him through the corner of your eye. His hands gripping the steering wheel, focusing on the road. You took in a deep breath, as he finally pulled into the empty parking lot of the bus station. You followed him as he got out of the car and headed to the trunk. You watched as he pulled out a green duffel bag and held it out to you.

“ Here, you’re gonna need some clothes and things until you get home. “

You wouldn’t let yourself look him in those green eyes, knowing that you break if you did. You grabbed the bag, then went straight into the station, Dean watching every step you took. After finding out that the next bus back to Texas, was not until 10:30 tomorrow morning, you ran your fingers through your hair as you walked back outside. Your heart skipped a beat when you seen Dean leaning against the red car.

“ Why are you still here? “ You asked, a little surprised.

“ Why aren’t you getting on a bus? “ He replied, standing up straight.

“ It doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning. “

Dean felt a wave of relief and he couldn’t help but smile.

“ Come on, let’s go get some food and maybe a drink. “

You raised an eyebrow to him, not taking a step towards him.

“ Come on Y/N. “ He said, as he moved to stand in front of you.

“ I just wanna take care of you, while I still have the chance…can you just let me do that. “

You couldn’t deny that you were starving and could use about 2 bottles of Jack at the moment. Every logical fiber in your mind told you that this was it, your chance to get away from the black eyes that were surely to come back again. It was only a matter of time. There was that tiny voice that you could not ignore though as you watched him standing there, patiently waiting for you to respond. He was still in there. He could still be saved. You could save him

“ Fine. “ You said as you pushed past him and into the car.

Dean couldn’t help but shake his head with a little laugh at your attitude before getting into the car as well. Again there was nothing but silence between you and the low music coming from the radio. You could feel the tension between the two of you and you hated it. You had so much you wanted to say…no yell at him, but you didn’t want to snap him back into the monster you had seen last night. You watched as he finally took his hand off the steering wheel and reached down to the radio and turned up the volume. The sound of the guitar coming from the speakers brought memories flooding to your brain.

“ Out in the backseat of my 67 Chevy. “ Dean sung with a smirk.

This was one of the many songs that you two would sing along to, your legs over his lap, your head resting on your window, as you would just watch him sing his off key heart out. Without even realizing it, you were now singing along as he turned up the volume a little more.

“ Come on Y/N, don’t hold back on me now. “ He smiled.

That smile, that was one that you hadn’t seen in a while. That one that made your heart race. After about 4 songs later, Dean pulled up to a little pub and turned off the car with a shake of his head. Nothing was said, but you both just headed in through the big door and found a booth.

“ What can I get you two? “ The blonde smiled down at Dean.

His eyes didn’t even glance at her as he ordered.

“ 2 bacon cheese burgers, extra bacon and fries please. “

“ And 2 beers also. “ You added, smirking at her.

She just nodded her head, then walked off to put in your order. His eyes finally locked with yours and you let out a breath, just looking at him.

“ What? “ He asked, confused by the look you were giving him.

“ Nothing. “ You said, holding back the little smile that was forcing itself on your lips.

“ You know this place kind of reminds me of that one in New York. You know where that possessed doll was calling the shots. “

You scrunched your face in confusion, pondering why Dean would even bring that up.

“Yeah…” You commented softly. “I do believe that was one of the first times I had ever seen you freaked out. “

“ Dolls man, creepy little shits. “He smirked. “And you remember that one time…”

That was how the rest of the night went. The whole time you were there, you ate, had a few beers and just talked, like the past couple weeks was just a bad dream, like he never left all of those years ago.

“Oh and when that vamp licked your face when she had you pinned down. I didn’t know if you were going to piss yourself or cum in your pants. “ You laughed while finishing off your beer. “I mean, she was hot, but thank goodness for Sa…”

You stopped yourself suddenly from finishing your sentence. Sam. He was still out there, not knowing if you were alive or what his brother was doing to you. You bit down on your bottom lip while looking away from Dean’s raised eyebrow.

“Only took you all night to mention him. “ He grinned. “I was waiting for when he would pop up.”

“Yeah, well there aren’t that many stories without him in them.” You quipped while pulling at the label of the bottle.

“Just go ahead and say what you are thinking.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“You are wondering why I left baby bro high and dry. Going off with Crowley, aren’t you?”

“Well… yeah.” You stammered back.

“Well the little gift from Cain here. “ he stated while motioning to his arm. “And a little help from a dick named Metatron; helped create the new Dean. A better Dean. Dean 2.0.”

“I liked the old Dean.” You mumbled under your breath.

“Ah, but you see he was weak. Constantly held back with all those emotions. Hell, you want to see torture, just try living in his head for a day. “ he laughed while setting himself back onto the worn leather seat. “Now, I’m free. I don’t have anything holding me back. No worries, no regrets, not a damn care in the world.”

“You must care about something; I mean you haven’t killed me yet. “ You responded while gazing back up to his face. It quickly turned into a devilish smirk.

“It’s probably about time to call it quits for tonight. Let you get some sleep or something in the car until morning.”

You nodded in agreement, a little hesitation ran through you as you both got up from the booth not knowing if what you had said hit a nerve. A bad one. After paying for the food and drinks, you both made your way outside. Walking towards the car, you felt a hand grab onto your arm. Turning and seeing black eyes staring at you, your hunter instincts kicked in for the first time in weeks and you elbowed him in the face.

“ Feisty one, aren’t ya. “ The man laughed.

“ Oh you have no idea. “ You smirked.

When he came at you again, you realized that you had no weapons on you; the panic instantly hitting. He wasn’t even 2 steps from you, when you saw the blade come through his chest. You watched Dean over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“ I don’t think so. “ He said, his voice deep that you hated to admit, was sexy as hell right now.

He pushed the man off the knife and watched him drop to the dirt ground. He looked up while a deep breath moved through his chest: his eyes meeting yours as you heard the stomping of footsteps coming your way.

“ You ready? “ He asked, tossing you the blade.

It took you a second, but you felt arms wrap around your neck, you clued in and flung the blade backwards into the woman’s chest who had grabbed you. You didn’t know how many you guys took out, but you did know that your adrenaline was pumping. All of that built up rage of being locked up, was let out and you almost felt calmer.

It was quiet now as you looked down to the mess of blood and empty meat suits around you. Dean turned and looked at you, as he caught his breath, his face and clothes splattered with blood. You wiped the blade off on the spot on your jeans that wasn’t completely drenched in the hot stickiness of your attackers and held it out to him. A slight smirk of satisfaction as you felt the release move through you after so long.

Reaching for it, his hand covered yours, and he didn’t let it go. He saw the look of satisfaction on your face and he wondered if giving you the option to leave was what he really wanted.

“That felt good didn’t it? Letting the animal inside of you free? Stop holding it back Y/N, let’s howl at the moon” He said as his hand slid from your hand, and rested softly on your cheek.

The feeling of his hand on your skin sent an electric shock straight up your spine and you let out a shaky breath.

“ Come on Y/N, we can be together, just like we were all those years ago. “

“ You really think that is where you’re going to find happiness Dean? “

His other hand moved to sit on your other cheek as his eyes locked with yours, almost like they were staring straight into your soul.

“ Who cares where happiness comes from Y/N! Black eyes or not, you know how I feel about you…how I’ve always felt about you. . “ He said no louder than a whisper.

Your breath quickening as you looked up to his eyes through your eye lashes. There they were. Shining bright like they had once done years ago, concentrating on your face. His lips stood perfectly still on his face while waiting for you to move. You felt them pulling you closer, to feel them against your own. A noise in the distance broke the trance you were in, his green eyes turning black as his body stiffened in place as he turned his head. His hands dropping from your face, waiting for whatever would come next. A black cat ran from the spot quickly, making his eyes flash back to the green they were.

“Damn cat,” he smirked while turning back towards you.

You couldn’t hold it back any longer. An invisible force taking over you as you reached up and pulled his lips towards yours, hungrily greeting them as the world around you disappeared.


	8. RED

The moment your lips collided with his, you felt all the fear and confusion you have been experiencing for the past few weeks, just disappear. In that moment, nothing mattered but you and him. With your hands tangled in his hair, you pulled just a bit where you didn’t only hear the growl like sound that came from him, but you felt it deep in his chest that was crushed against yours. Not even a second later, he mimicked your action. Taking a handful of your hair, he pulled just hard enough so that your head fell back and you finally got the chance to try and catch your breath. Before you could completely snap out of the haze of the excitement, you felt his lips slowly drag down your neck stopping to leave a kiss right where your pulse was racing.

He hard sucked for a second, then you were taken back when you felt his teeth gently bite into your skin. As the goosebumps arose on your body, you pushed him back a bit, so you could look at him. To your surprise, those green eyes were nowhere in sight. You stared into the deep darkness, shuddering but in an instant pulled him back into you and crashed your lips into his. You got a rush every time you felt his tongue slip against yours, and without warning, he hooked his arms under your legs with one quick motion. He lifted you from the ground and sat you on the hood of the red stolen car. His hands slid up your legs, feelings every inch of you that he could before he took your face in his hands and kissed you with raw hunger. You took in a sharp breath as you felt the button of your jeans come undone, breaking his lips from yours for a split second. Taking a hold of your chin, making you look him in the eyes, his other hand slowly trailed down the front of your pants. Before his fingers reached the center of your now soaked panties, you heard someone clear their throat. Dean’s head snapped around to see Crowley standing there, hands in his jacket pocket.

“ I’m sorry, am I interrupting something? “ He smirked, peaking past Dean to look at you.

You pushed yourself up to a sitting position and buttoned your jeans back up, while staring him in the eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Dean growled, pushing himself away from you and moving forward to the sly demon with a smirk on his face.

“Looking for you actually. I guess I was a little late to the party. What a pity.”

“And why were you looking for me?”

“I just thought you would like to know that Sam has gotten a whiff of your trail. You certainly left a mess earlier…”

Sam flashed through your mind. The tracker. He must have gotten the signal. Your heart raced thinking that at any moment he would be here. The face off with his demon brother that surely would not end well.

“We need to go” You blurted out, sending confused looks of the two men towards you.

Dean looked around then with a sigh he picked one of the bloody men from the ground and tossed him over his shoulder.

“ I guess I actually have to do some clean up this time. “ Dean grumbled, walking off into the woods.

You turned to look at the snazzy suit that stood in front of you.

“You’re playing a dangerous game there little squirrel,” Crowley cautioned while raising his eyebrow to you, a smirk rising on his face. “One that you most definitely won’t win.”

“I’m not playing a game,” you retorted sharply, not wanting him to think the wiser.

“Well I will tell you my little pet, it won’t always be torturing kittens and creating rainbows from now on. It won’t be too long before that nasty little mark starts calling for something bigger…fresher.”

You glared at him while trying to calm your breath. You knew it was only a matter of time for what he said to be true, but you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing you flinch at his words. You shifted your gaze towards Dean, moving in the distance towards you. How long would the events of tonight keep him calm, complacent, giving you glimmers of the old him?

“I only have one rule…make a deal and keep it. If you don’t” Crowley advised. “ things might end…let’s just say, badly for you.”

A smirk raised upon your lips as you shifted your focus back to him.

“Bring it on devil man.”

Before he could spit out a snark come back, Dean walked up beside him.

“ You know I could use some help. ”

Crowley peeled his gaze from you to look at Dean.

“ What do you call all of this? ” he smirked looking at the mess of bodies in the ground.

You watched as Dean took in a deep breath.

“ This was your doing? ”

A satisfied smile came across the demons face.

“ You need to keep yourself on your toes Winchester. Plus you know how you get if you don’t feed that thing. ” He pointed to the mark under Deans shirt sleeve.

You could feel the rage pour off of Dean as he stepped face to face with him.

“ If I need your help, I will ask for it. Your lucky that’s she’s a hunter, because if she would have gotten hurt, you would have been the one I bladed next. ”

“ Oh come on, you would never do that, we are besties remember. ”

Sam shot through your mind again and you didn’t hesitate to grab a hold of Dean’s arm.

“ Listen, we don’t have time for this. If Sam has been tracking us, it won’t take him long to catch up if we don’t get our asses out of here. ”

With the clench of his jaw, Dean looked at Crowley one last time then turned and lead you to the car.

“ I’m heading south. ” Dean said, opening the door for you to get inside.

“ He’s coming from South Dean. ”

“ Exactly, we will pass right by him without him even knowing. ” He smirked before getting into the car and slamming the door shut.

As you glared at Crowley through the window, the devilish smirk grew on his face as he gave you a wink. With a quick snap of his fingers, him and the bodies around him were now gone, allowing Dean and you to ride off once again alone.

As soon as Sam had gotten the text, he raced at the opportunity to follow it. He was relieved and nervous at exactly who the sender was. It could have meant that Y/N was still alive, but what kinds of things was his brother and Crowley doing to her? She was tough, but there is only so far a person can be pushed until they completely break. Sam hoped that if she was still alive, he wasn’t too late.

The thought that it was all a trap had also ran through his mind as he sped along the highway towards the coordinates that the code gave him. Did someone else find the tracker and were just playing a game? He had to be sharp, ready for anything.

Sam circled the block 3 times, watching the area the signal had sent him. A crummy motel in the middle of nowhere. The signal from the tracker had not updated almost a day. Did someone find it? Did someone shut it off?

He parked the car a block away, making his way slowly while glancing over his shoulder to the front desk of the motel. An older lady sat there doing needlepoint work, ignoring him as he cleared out his throat to get her attention.

“$45 a night,” she said while not looking up.

“I am actually here on business,” he flashed his FBI badge to her, speaking again when she looked up. “I’m looking for someone.”

“We get a lot of someone’s,” she replied sarcastically.

“They would have used a fake credit card,” he replied while pulling out a picture of Dean. “Have you seen this man?”

“Room 118. Came in with some girl,” she stated. “Handsome fellow. There’s not going to be any trouble is there?”

“No,” he sharply replied. “Just need to ask some questions. Can I have the key?”

She handed the spare key to him reluctantly eyeing him up. Sam quickly snatched it from her grasp and moved along the outside corridor, reading the numbers on the doors as he made his way past them. The closer he got to them, the tighter the knots in his stomach became.

118\. He now stood in front of it, trying to peer into the drawn curtains for any sign of life behind them. There was none. He slid the key into the lock, breathing out steadily as he pushed it open. It was dark and empty. They must of left before he had gotten there, but where did they go?

Sam sat on the bed and looked at the message again. Where did it even come from? He had to know. Not only did he have to find his brother, he had to find Y/N as well. Hitting the button to call it, he breathed out again deeply waiting to hear another voice on the other end. A ring of a pop song rang muffled in the room instead of anyone answering. Sam dialed it again, following the sound to under the mattress where the discarded phone hid.

It wasn’t Y/N’s. By the looks of the background and case it belonged to girl who had a thing for Chris Evans shirtless. How did it get here? What did his brother do?

Sam sat down sighing to himself again, looking around to the room for any clue that could have been possibly left at where they were, or even going. It had to have been Y/N who sent the message, only she knew the code and would have been smart enough to hide the phone where no one would look. But where was she and why was the tracker now off?

“Y/N, what are you doing,” he sighed as he shut the door while leaving the room empty once more.

“ I swear if Crowley does something like that again, I will kill him without blinking. “ Dean stated, glancing at you before putting his eyes back to the road.

You took in a soft breath, hesitating on the question you were about to ask, but you needed to know.

“ He said that he did that because you need to feed the mark…what does that even mean? “

Dean took in a deep breath, a flashback coming to mind from when he first had the mark.

“ This mark on my arm, it’s changed me in more ways than one Y/N. It’s not that I want to go on these killing sprees, but the mark..it’s like an itch and the only way to scratch it, is to kill. It’s not a want, it’s a need. “

“ And what happens if you don’t? “ You asked more curious than ever.

“ I explode like I did at the motel..I can’t control it. “ He said almost in a whisper and you heard the pain in his words.

After a few minutes of silence, you felt him keep looking at you.

“ What? “ You asked.

He shook his head with a little laugh.

“ I’m just surprised that you came with me. I gave you an out. Even after everything, you didn’t take it…why? “

You had asked yourself that same question so many times and when he looked at you and you seen those green eyes that you missed, you knew the answer.

“ Because just because you have black eyes now, doesn’t mean that what I feel for you is any different. You’re not getting rid of me that easily Winchester. “ You smirked.

 

Sliding his hand on top of yours lacing his fingers between yours, he gave you a tight squeeze that sent a shock through you. What were you doing? You should gotten out while you could or trying to figure out how to bring your Dean back to you. He was still in there, hiding, only slightly revealing himself in the rare moments where it was just the two of you. The pit in your stomach grew while you remembered looking into those black eyes, filled with nothing but darkness that both terrified and excited you all at the same time. You were falling deeper into his charm. Like Alice going down the rabbit hole, everything you knew was about to turn upside down.


	9. RED

After driving for about 6 hours, Dean finally pulled up to yet another sketchy motel and got us a room. He opened the trunk grabbed your bags, then held yours out to you. You took it with a smirk, then followed him into the dark room. You flipped on the light switch and tossed your bag on the bed. You heard the door close and lock, and before you could even say a word, Dean was in front of you, his eyes glued to yours for a second before they roamed you up and down. You see those green eyes flash black for just a second and you took in a breath. That sexy smirk was just resting on the edge of his mouth as he backed you up against the little desk beside the door. He rested his hands on the desk and leaned in just to ghost his lips across yours, his breath sending goosebumps all over your body. He placed a kiss on your lips, cheek then stopped at your ear.

“ Now..where were we. “

With that you felt one of his hands trail down your chest, to snap the button of your jeans open, then teasingly slow pulled the zipper down. Instead of going straight down, both his hands came and pulled your shirt up over your bra, leaving a lust filled kiss on each one of your breasts. 

Your eyes closed, as he hooked his fingers into the waist of your jeans and underwear and in one pulled them down just enough that he could fit his hand over your warm core.You placed your hands behind you on the table to steady yourself as you arched your back, feeling the pleasure build up, remembering how it felt the last time he had his hands on you.

The moment you felt his fingers run through your folds, a whimper escaped your mouth, which earned a little growl and a smirk from Dean. He leaned in and kissed your neck with need. His fingers moved slowly at first, touching you everywhere but the one spot that you needed him to. He was teasing the shit out of you and by the way you instantly became wet, he knew it. With a smirk on his lips he looked you in the eyes.

“ Damn sweetheart, it’s been way too long since I’ve had you in such a need position. Let’s see if I can make you cum just as hard as I used to. “ He said, challenging himself.

His words made your core tighten, and when his finger finally found your clit, you instantly bucked into him, as the pleasure started to build.

“ Fuck Dean..” You moaned as his finger started to pick up the pace, rubbing harder.

“ Baby that does something to me, hearing you moan out my name. “

His lips came and pressed to yours as you felt him slip not one but two fingers into your now soaked pussy. You couldn’t control the moan that fell from your mouth. He kissed you like you were something that he didn’t just want, but needed. His tongue playing with yours, his teeth biting on your bottom lip, it all just added to the heat that was spreading throughout your body as he was easily working up to an orgasm. Your hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a deep and sloppy kiss as he pounded his fingers in and out of you, feeling your walls tighten around them, and he couldn’t help but smirk, proud of himself at the pleasure he was giving you.

“ Come on Y/N ….let it go…cum for me my queen. “ He demanded on your lips.

He thrust his fingers in a few more times, curling them to hit your gspot and you felt yourself come undone. Your nails dug into the back of his as you let it all go.

“ Oh God Dean…Fuck “ You moaned as you shook and came hard on his fingers.

He kept his pace until you stopped shaking and fell against his chest, fighting to catch your breath. He smirked as he pulled his fingers out, pulled back and looking you in the eyes, put them in his mouth and sucked them clean. God that man was just as good as you remember him to be. No one has ever made you cum like that, not before or after him. He leaned in and kissed you deeply then went and grabbed a beer from his bag.

“Wait that’s it!” You yelled in disbelief as he popped the top off the bottle and taking a drink, leaving you weaked kneed where you stood.

“All good things come to those who wait,” He coyly grinned.

“Well that’s bullshit,” you pouted like a 10 year old girl that didn’t get her pony for her birthday. “I don’t like waiting.”

“I know,” he smiled again while throwing his jacket on. “Come on. Let’s go out.”

You glared at him in annoyance while pulling up your jeans and buttoning them back up again. He stood patiently with one hand keeping the door open for you. Walking to stand only inches from him to go outside into the cool night air you flashed him a hard look.

“You are evil.” His eyes flashed black as his smile grew larger on his face.

“I know.”

“ You’re a loud one aren’t you. “ Crowley snickered, leaning against Dean’s car.

You tilted your head to him with a smirk of your own.

“ Jealous Crowley? “

He narrowed his eyes at your comment, before looking over at Dean.

“ Where are you going? “

Dean opened up the passenger’s side door so you could get inside.

“ We… are going to get a drink. “

“ Great, I’ll tag along. “ He said as he slipped into the back seat.

Dean shook his head, got into the car and drove around until he found a bar a few minutes from the motel. Sitting down at a table, you eyed the pool table, then looked at Dean. You stripped off your jacket, walked over the the cues and smirked at him.

“ Want the chance to win back the money you lost weeks ago? “ You smirked, remembering how you whopped his ass the night you seen him again.

His smirked at you playfully then got to his feet.

“ Order us some beers, would ya. I’m gonna show this one how to properly play pool. “

He put a wad of cash onto the side of the table and you did the same. You were beating him again, and then he started distracting you. Running his hands up your back just as you were about to shoot and wrecked your shot. You stood up and looked at him as he made his way to the other side of the table.

“ You’re cheating Winchester. “

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about. “ He smirked, as he took a drink from his beer.

You couldn’t help but mimic his smirk as he lined up and sank his ball into the pocket. After that, you had no chance. He sank ball after ball and you just stood there leaning against your cue. He had just the 8 ball left, and he stopped to take his jacket off and toss it beside Crowley, leaning down and looking up at you as he shot and went straight in. He stood up, tossing his cue onto the table, letting his tongue run across his lips in satisfaction. 

You tossed your cue next to his and followed him back to the table and finished off your beer now warm beer.

“ I’m gonna go get us another. “ You said, getting up, letting your hand graze over his as you walked over to the bar.

After ordering your drinks you noticed the jukebox in the corner. You walked over, searched the songs then clicked the buttons and waited for the music to start. You felt Dean and Crowley’s eyes on you and you smiled as you moved your body to the music that now filled the almost empty bar.

“You trust this little act of hers?” Crowley cocked up his eyebrow to Dean while watching Y/N sway her hips to the beat.

“No,” Dean shot out flatly before a smirk rose upon his lips. “Just give me a little time and it won’t be all an act anymore. She’ll be just as damned as us.”

You came over with the beers and set them on the table just as Dean got to his feet. He leaned in and kissed you softly on the cheek, then walked off to the bathroom. Dean left you, now alone with the pain in your side sitting right next to you nursing some sort of daiquiri slowly while swiping through his phone. He ignored your existence, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it made you feel inferior to his threats. He still held on to all the cards of your little secret. It was time to show him your hand.

Listening to the other song you had chosen finally tune up a sly grin appeared out of the corner of your mouth. Swaying seductively to the beat you moved just a little so you were directly in his line of sight. Keeping his eyes focused on the screen, he didn’t flinch. A little pout of annoyance came over you, but you weren’t going to be defeated that easily. Rolling along with the rhythm you stood with your knees hitting his, spreading your legs slowly apart one by one over his. Still moving along to the song to dipped up and down on his lap while resting your hands on his shoulders for balance. He definitely noticed you now, a curious eye raise to you actions growing.

“What do you think your doing there pet?”

“Just having a little fun… you need to loosen up a bit”

“And what do you think squirrel would say if he were to see you in this position”

“Let’s find out” You smirked at him, it fading quickly.

You flicked your hips to his, arching your back just a little to really press down into him. The little devil was not so easily excited, you really had to give him your inner porn star to get what you needed out of him. A reaction. Grinding deeper into him back and forth, you felt it starting to work. Keeping your eyes to his, he even shifted a little, making the satisfied smile toy on your lips. He grabbed your hips and pushed you down into him, not breaking eye contact. It was working. He was a little puppy after your treats.

“What the hell?” Your head snapped back to Dean just as you hoped, he was mad that Crowley was enjoying this little moment with you.

Crowley quickly shoved you off in response, eyes wide and frightened to what was about to happen

“I thought you liked to watch,” you innocently replied.

He glared at Crowley and within a second, he was gone. You took in a breath as you felt Dean’s eyes burning into your skin.

“ Time to go. “ He said throwing your coat at you.

You had a feeling this was going to be a little worse than you had thought. He didn’t say anything the whole way back to the motel and when you got there, he just sat at the table, his legs sitting on top of it. You couldn’t handle his dagger eyes anymore.

“I’m a free woman Dean. I can do what I want.” You stated as you got up from the bed.

“You want to stay here? Fine… but you’re gonna play by my rules” He said as he kicked his feet off the table and leaning in towards your direction.

“Which are?” You asked, crossing your arms at your chest.

“Number #1, you’re mine” His voice was so deep that it sent a shiver down your spine.

“And what’s rule number #2? “ You asked softly.

“Whenever, wherever, however I want.” He said, dragging out each word, the tip of his tongue running across his bottom lip quickly.

When you said nothing, he got up, stood in front of you and put his hand on your cheek.

“ That’s my girl. “ He whispered before kissing you softly then going into the bathroom and closing the door.

You ran your hands through your hair as you heard the shower turn on.

“ You’re playing with fire darlin. ”

You turned around to see Crowley standing there, his hands in his pockets as always. Something came over you and you got an instant boost of confidence.

“ Listen, I know that you’re a little upset that I stole your bestie. ” You did the air quotes with your finger, holding back a laugh “ But just admit it Crowley, I can give him things you’ll never be able to.”

“ He’s gonna see right through this little act of yours. He’s not the same Dean that you once knew. He’s had a taste of that darkness and he seems to be enjoying it. ”

You took a step towards him with a grin pulling at your lips.

“ Haven’t you noticed that he’s been slipping out of that darkness more often now that I’m around? I’ve got something with him that you don’t…memories, from before you sent him down this black eyed road. ”

Taking one more step you looked him straight in the eyes.

“ Go ahead make him choose.” You challenged before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “ See what it feels like to be replaced. ”

You turned to walk away, but looked back at him one last time.

“ Oh and Crowley…Game On. ” You said as you felt a wave of darkness and power build up inside you, a confident smile on your face, you turned and went into the bathroom.


	10. RED

As you walked into the steam filled bathroom, you shimmed out of your clothes and pushed them into a pile next to Deans. When you pulled the curtain across and stepped into the shower, he turned just his head and looked at you over his shoulder with a smile that sent heat to your cheeks. Watching as the water ran off his body, you couldn’t stop your hand from reaching out to run over his shoulder blades. You felt him shiver at your touch and before you knew it, he turned and had your back against the wet tiles of the shower, earning a soft moan to escape from your lips. You gave into the pleasure that he gave you as he leaned down and placed a kiss onto your neck, but you wanted control. You wanted to repay him back for his treatment earlier. You pushed at his chest making him pull back and look into your eyes as he took in a deep breath.

“ Why don’t you let someone else be in control for a little bit huh. “ You smirked as your hand trailed from his chest, down his stomach, finally finding his now throbbing cock.

His muscles tightened for a second as your fingers gripped him tight, squeezing just a little. You bit your lip before, carefully kissing your way down his body and settling yourself on your knees in front of him. You pumped your hand a few times, the water making your hand slid easily. He groaned deep, as his hand came and rested on the back of your head. He didn’t push, but just watched as you moved in and slowly licked his head before putting him in your mouth. Your old Dean was eager to let you take control, but this was the first time this Dean, gave in and let you have your way with him, and you couldn’t help but feel that darkness fill up inside you. You hollowed your cheeks and took him in your mouth until you felt him hit the back of your throat. You felt his fingers grab a hold of your hair as you pulled back and swirled your tongue around him, a smirk on your face. You started bobbing your head at a slow but steady pace, as his grip tightened, but he still didn’t take over. You were just waiting for that moment. You wanted to see how long it would take him. As you quickened your pace, you noticed that he grabbed a hold of the shower head, keeping himself steady, and before you knew it, you felt his hand push you down on him. Your mouth slipped up and down on him a few more times, then before he could let himself completely go, he pulled you off of him and looked at you, lust filled eyes.

“ Come on Dean, let it go. “ You demanded keeping your stare up to him.

And with your words, he let it all go and he came, his eyes closing as he let out a moan that you knew he was holding in. This right here, this was a beautiful sight, knowing that you caused that powerful release that he was experiencing. With a smile on your face, you got to your feet and kissed the corner of his open mouth. After he stop shaking, his eyes opened and looked at you. You expected to see the blackness, but you were surprised when you seen those bright green eyes, staring back at you. He didn’t say anything, but pulled you to him and kissed you passionately. When he pulled back, he had a soft smile on his face.

After you showered, you got dressed in the room, feeling a wave of satisfaction come over you as you plopped yourself onto the bed, Dean laying next to you. You turned on your side and looked at the freckle face that looked back at you. You felt calm, comfortable, and you couldn’t help but smile. You remembered the feeling from years ago when he put his arm around your waist and pulled you onto him. Nothing was said, you just laid your head onto his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. You focused on it while his fingers ran through your hair, both of you drifting off to sleep without a word being said. You hadn’t realized that you fell asleep until you felt Dean moving under you. The way his head was moving back and forth, you knew whatever he was seeing wasn’t good. You put your hand on his face and leaned into him.

“ Dean, Dean wake up. “

His eyes shot open, as he tried to get his breathing under control. He took your hand in his, and gave it a little squeeze.

You seen the pain written on his face and you just wanted to make it go away. You looked at him for a second, propping your head on your hand then leaning down and kissing the knuckles of the hand that held yours. A weak smile pulled at his lips then faded quickly. Taking a deep breath, you looked at his face. .

“ You want to talk about it? “ You asked softly.

Dean hesitated before he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“ You don’t want to know about the things that go on in my head Y/N. “ He stated.

An image of a recurring nightmare popped into your mind and you let out a sigh. 

“ Did I ever tell you why I’ve got a thing with small spaces? “ You asked, not remembering if you did or not.

Dean leaned his back against the headboard and shook his head. Fiddling with your fingers, you thought about everything.

“ After you and Sam left, I tried to forget everything you guys told me. I partied like crazy, going to a different club every night in the midst of being a really awful college student. “

You took in a deep breath as those eyes flashed in your mind.

“ One night, I went to the bar with a few friends and I met this man..at least I thought it was a man..He ended up being a demon. I didn’t know until we went back to a motel and then everything just happened so fast…I didn’t even have time to process what was going on. “ You took in another deep breath and continued. “ He tortured me for days..he locked me in a closet, my hands tied behind my back, my feet together. I was terrified and I hated myself for being so reckless when you had told me that there was more dangers out there. I…I just didn’t know exactly how bad.”

You felt the tears fill your eyes and you tried your hardest not to let them fall as you felt Dean take a hold of your hand.

“ How did you get away? “

A soft smile came upon your lips.

“ Bobby Singer. “

“ Bobby saved you? “ Dean repeated, a little shocked.

You shook your head and a tear fell onto your cheek, that you quickly wiped away.

“ Yeah, he actually taught me everything I know. He kinda took me under his wing, after I begged him of course. He always said that I had a choice, but I didn’t..not really. I didn’t want to be in a situation like that again, a helpless victim. I specialized in Demons, learning everything I could, which is why I got the call to come and find you.. “ You said the last sentence softly.

“ Bobby never told me about that. “ Dean claimed.

“ I still have nightmares about that guy. Bobby didn’t get the chance to kill him..he was already gone by the time he showed up and I haven’t heard of him since. “

Dean put his hand under your chin and made you look at him.

“ You are far from a helpless victim, that’s for damn sure. “

You felt that power, or darkness whatever it was come over you and you smiled a smirk that almost mirrored Dean’s.

“ Not anymore. “

He leaned in and kissed you softly. Laying your head onto your pillow, smiling at him and not even two minutes later, you were fast asleep again.

Dean watched as your breathing became steady, pulling himself on his elbows he kissed your temple softly. He couldn’t get that story out of his head. All the pain that you had felt. He wanted to help you finally get past all of that and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. He slowly made his way out of the bed and grabbed his phone. He let you sleep for a couple hours before you woke up by the slam of the motel door. You opened your eyes to see Crowley, wiggling his fingers with that smirk of his. You let out a growl as you sat up.

“ Why don’t you put some clothes on, me and your lover boy have some business to take care of. “

You got to your feet and before you could say anything, Dean came out of the bathroom and passed you some clothes from your bag.

“ Come on, let’s go get a drink. “ He smiled.

You let out a muffled groan, glared at Crowley while pulling on the clothes and followed them outside to the front seat of the car. The next couple hours, you spent at a run down bar that was filled with obnoxious drunk people. You thought about what had happened last night, the way he looked at you. You could feel yourself pulling the old Dean out little by little..but would you be able to do it before Sam caught up to you guys??…or before you said the wrong thing to Crowley to make him tell Dean how Sam really found you guys in the first place. You chugged back the now warm beer that sat in front of you and watched as Dean and Crowley battled two men at a game of Foosball. You couldn’t help but smirk when Dean yelled at Crowley to shut up.

Crowley glanced at you, then focused back on the game.

“ You know I get what you see in her. Nice girl, slightly damaged. I can see the old you falling for that. “ Crowley stated as he moved the bar to move the little metal men.

Dean shook his head with a little laugh.

“ Don’t you worry, she means nothing. “ He stated, but he wasn’t just trying to convince the King Of Hell , but himself as well.

After about 2 games, Dean was heading for the bar, when a visibly drunk man in a cowboy hat, bumped into Dean, spilling his drink. He looked at Dean and then pushed him. Dean stumbled back just a step and looked at him. You knew this wasn’t going to be good. Before you could make your way to him, the man was laying on the floor, his face bleeding. Dean let out a deep breath, saw the cowboy hat beside him, leaned down picked it up and placed it on his head. He looked at you a smirk on his face.

“ What do you think Y/N, you wanna ride? “

“ Maybe later Cowboy, I think we should get out of here before you break anymore faces. “ You smiled, tapping your hand on his cheek with a smile.

“ Your girl is no fun Squirrel. “

You turned to see Crowley with a cowboy hat on his head as well and a man holding his jaw as he headed for the exit. You shook your head.

“ One more beer. “ You said, flagging the bartender down.

When you sat back down at your table, Crowley held his phone out to you.

“ Do me a favor sweetheart, take a picture…I’m a sucker for memories. “

You shook your head and couldn’t help the little laugh that came out. You snapped the picture then tossed his phone onto the table. About an hour later, you and Dean made your back to the motel, Crowley finally disappearing. When you woke up well into the late afternoon, Dean wasn’t there. You reached for your phone on the bedside table when you seen a note.

‘ Stepped out, will be back soon. - D ‘

Waiting patiently for Dean to return, you stretched yourself out on the bed, staring off to the little smoke stained telephone sitting and taunting you on the nightstand. You should call Sam, tell him you were alright and still with Dean, trying to find a way to bring him back. He would probably yell at you, telling you to get out now, but you couldn’t. You wouldn’t. There was also the possibility that this was all a test, leaving you here with this chance to run to his brother. You were just starting to gain his trust, there was no way you would risk it when you were so close.

The door swung open, revealing Dean with various shopping bags in his grip. Shutting the door behind him he laid them out in front of you.

“Time to get dressed,” he stated while moving to the mini bar.

“And where are we going?” You asked, peeking into the bags that contained black silk and lace.

“I’ve got some business to take care of,” he downed the little bottle. “We leave in 10.”

Now standing in front of the mirror in the dimly lit bathroom, you looked at yourself while applying the dark red lipstick he had picked out for you. You put your hair neatly up, out of your face and looked back at yourself in appreciation for his taste. The dress fit snuggly, but curved along perfectly to your body, dipping low just allowing enough to modestly cover your breasts. The hem reached down only inches from exposing your lace covered ass cheeks. The black heels he choose, lifted you up from the floor, making the dress rise a little higher in response, but still low enough not to expose you. For once, in a long time, you looked more like you would have to go on a date; sexy and persuasive.

Slithering out of the tiny room, you met Dean’s darkened eyes shining at the sight of you. A smirk pulled on his face as you drew closer to him. He reached up and pulled the pins out of your hair slowly, letting your locks fall down to your shoulders.

“You look better with your hair down,” he said as he worked his hands through it. “Keep it that way.”

You nodded in return, biting you lip to the sensation of his hands tangled in your hair. Damn you missed this. Holding out his hand to the door, you followed his lead outside. A little sway of your hips came automatically as you moved, making him grin with lust. Tonight, you were really going to be his.

He took you to what had looked like an abandoned building, but was really a front for a foggy nightclub that was blasting rock metal songs to the equally darkly dressed patrons, mindlessly moving along to the rhythm. It was not the typical place he would have ever have taken you, at least not the old Dean. The new one, he moved amongst them to the bar like he was one of them, pulling your hand in his along the way.

“Two whiskeys,” he shouted to the bartender decked out in leather and spikes.

You looked around a little nervously, feeling out of place a bit. It had been so long since you were in a place like this. In your earlier college days you would have probably frequented a bar like this on most days of the week, finding another boy to play with for the night. That was until you found the wrong one…

“You know,” Dean purred over the loud music into your ear. “You are the sexiest thing in here.”

A sly smile grew in the corner of your lips as you reached for the drink sat down by the bartender. As the music grew louder, you found yourself moving along to it while bringing the glass to your lips, taking in the smooth amber liquid.

“I could make you come right now in front of everyone,” he whispered again to you, making your heart skip in surprise.

You turned to him, watching his tongue dart between his lips before he used his teeth to playfully bite the tip. The sight and his words automatically made you clench your thighs tightly.

“What are you waiting for then?” You playfully smiled back while moving deeper into the crowd of dancers.

He devilishly grinned while you motioned with your finger to come hither, downing his drink quickly before pushing his way past all the people in his way to you.

The song switched over to one that was familiar. You knew the beat, and your body remembered the moves that went with it. You pushed your back against his chest, feeling the sound move throughout your nerves. He startled you, but only just for a second, by grabbing and tugging a little on your hair. He knew what that did to you, and your couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasure that was automatic to it. He started to move along with you, his hips following your led as he placed his other hand gently on yours. He squeeze just a little as you felt him pressing himself a little tighter to your backside so you could feel every inch of him coming alive because of you.

He tugged your head to the side, exposing your neck to his lips and teeth, leaving little trails of bites along your skin. His hand that was placed on your hips was slithering its way to your front, stopping to rest right below your belly button. He pushed into you, making you fully feel his erection that was only separated from you aching core by a few pieces of cloth. You could feel his hand rubbing you back and forth along with his hips, pressing just a little more with every swipe.

Your eyes rolled back as you got lost into the sound and his touch mixed together. Everyone around you was now a blur as you felt the vibrations from the speakers move through you. His hand dipped down slowly to your front as you continued to move in sync. You peered over your shoulder to him in surprise, but he only mouthed a “shh” to you while continuing to trace outside your thin damp panties.

Biting down hard on your bottom lip, he licked his own before grabbing around your neck with his hand that was tangled in your hair and pulling your lips to his. It was fueled with hunger, the kiss that made every nerve spark alive, sending waves of pleasure down you. His fingers traced little lines along your panties, before shoving the little bit that covered your entrance and rubbing along with his calloused fingers. He followed along with the guitar riff and drum beat, finger fucking you in front of the unsuspecting spectators. What was happening you knew was wrong, but it felt to right. You clenched down on his finger entering you in a swift motion, pumping in and out while hooking in just the right spot. You fought back the moan of pleasure that wanted to leave you, not wanting to be caught in the act.

“Let go,” he commanded into you ear, pinching your clit as punishment before going back to pumping you, which only made you shudder in pleasure more. “Give in. It’s okay. Let go of all your worries, all your fears. Release yourself to me. Give yourself over completely. Embrace the darkness inside.”

Almost in a betrayal your body automatically came undone feeling his hardness in the crack of your ass cheeks pressing in mixed with the his roughness working you over on the other side. He continued to move in and out of you, as the song started to end, quickly switching to another with the same tempo while the waves ran through you rapidly until you were left as a shaken mess. Out of breath you turned to him, your chest heaving. He smiled while bringing his now sticky fingers to his lips, licking them on by one with satisfaction. Your mouth was hungry for him, enough with teasing you wanted him, no, you needed him. Before you could crash your lips to his, he stopped you.

“Go clean yourself up,” he coldly demanded over the sounds around you.

You stepped back in disbelief, but only nodded in return reminding yourself that it wasn’t really your Dean dismissing you, but the demon. You spotted the restroom sign in the distance while he left you stranded in the crowd, making his way back to the bar. Entering through the swinging door, the smell of urine and shit filled your nostrils, making the act you were just in even more sickening to you, although you found it almost as equally exhilarating. Grasping the cool porcelain sink, you looked up to your reflection. Your hair was a tangled mess with your lipstick smeared on your swollen lips all because of him, and damn did it feel good.

“Fuck!!!!” You yelled out loud to yourself. This isn’t the plan.

“Well aren’t you a dirty little slut?”

The familiar voice, sent fear throughout your body, before you turned around and seen his face. The face that has been haunting your dreams for years.

“ Tyler. ” You stated, your tone rough and filled with anger.

“ Miss me? ” he smirked as he took a few steps towards you.

All the fear and pain that this man put you through, instantly turned into rage, fueling your desire for revenge as he ran his fingers through your messy hair, dropping to drag across your chin. You didn’t flinch to his surprise.. He knew you as a scared and vulnerable girl, but now? You were different, you were not afraid, not after everything you had seen and done. You knew this was your chance to get what you’ve been working for. You took in a deep breath and pulled a grin on your face.

“ More than I thought. ”

You glanced around the dingy bathroom, a crowd of girls rushing in, too drunk to care what was going on. It needed to be somewhere else, not here. You reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“ Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more quiet. ” You said, leading him towards the door.

He followed you without question out into the loud club and through the crowd. Dean had just shot back the rest of his drink when he spotted you pushing your way towards the exit, a smile on his lips. He threw some money onto the bar and slowly made his way outside. He stood by the door, hidden in the shadows where he had the perfect view as you you lead the demon towards the car.

You knew Dean always had some kind of weapon hidden in his car, just in case, and exactly where it was since he didn’t hide it from you anymore. You pushed Tyler down to lay on the back seat pulling yourself on him after closing the door behind you. His eyes stayed glued to you, watching you carefully with intensity. When you felt one of his hands grab a hold of your waist you swatted it away, waving your finger in his face

“ Ah ah not yet. ” You smirked leaning your face down to him.

Licking your lips slowly, you dropped a little further so that your breath traced on his meat suits cheeks.

“It’s been too long,” You purred before tracing your tongue along his jawline, ending just before you reached the pulse point. He was in ecstasy and had no inclination that at the same time your hand was reaching below the driver’s seat, feeling for that cool metal of the angel blade. You rocked your hips forward to reach a little further, still keeping him preoccupied in his own desire when your hand brushed against something else that would work for now, the devils trap handcuffs. Pulling them into your grasp you sat up twirling them around your finger while smiling down at him.

“Dirty girl,” he grinned as he tried to sit up as well underneath you, but to your surprise he could only an inch, like something was already holding him back

He shot his eyes up above him with yours following after to see a devils trap staring at you, barely noticeable unless you happened to be stuck underneath it. You had no idea how that got there, but in this moment you didn’t care. Not needing the cuffs anymore, you dropped them to the floor without haste and found the blade you had been looking for as he tried to stop you. Holding it steady, you didn’t hesitate to run the blade down his cheek as he laid helpless, watching as the blood poured from the fresh cut. You found yourself smirking at his pain as he screamed in agony.

“ You think I’ve forgotten about what you did to me? I have been waiting for the day I get the chance to get my hands on you. To make you feel the pain that you made me feel.”

You moved the blade to his throat and without a second thought, you pushed the it in and smiled when he cried in agony. Your veins burned hot and you loved every second of it. Seeing those once black eyes that haunted your dreams turn dead and cold was all you ever wanted. But not yet…no he needed to suffer.

The moment Dean heard the scream, he walked over peering into the window, watching as you cut and sliced until you the man and the backseat of the stolen car was covered in a thick red liquid. He watched as your eyes became darker than he had ever seen them before. The way your mouth pulled up on your blood splattered face. He knew you were enjoying this. He heard voices come out of the bar and as much as you were loving this, he couldn’t risk anyone seeing you cut this guy up like a fish. He opened the door and the smell of blood instantly filled his nose.

“ Y/N it’s time to finish it. ”

Dean’s voice shook you out of the dark state that you had slipped into and you let out a frustrated breath..

“ She’s too scared” Tyler coughed through broken breaths underneath you. “She always was a scared little toy.”

“Wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Dean clicked with his tongue.

Your fingers twitched around the blade in your hand as you seethed at his words. That was the old Y/N, she died years ago when he tormented every piece of her mind, body, and soul. Dean was about to speak but stopped as he saw your muscles tighten, gripping the blade harder. You muscles felt like they were on fire as you raised in up and jammed it through where his heart would be, leaving a lifeless body beneath you.

Your body was buzzing and you couldn’t deny that you loved this feeling. The adrenaline was pushing through you making your heart and breaths quicken. It was like an orgasmic release you had wished and waited for.

Your eyes finally focused on Dean and right then, he knew there was something different about you, something much darker that was not there 3 hours ago. It brought a smile to his lips as he held his hand out to you. Taking ahold of his hand, you got out of the car, Dean slamming the door closed once your feet hit the ground. Your mind was in a euphoric haze as you glanced at the meat suit that laid in the back seat.

“ I think we are going to have to torch that car. “ You smirked.

Dean shook his head with a grin.

“ What? “ You asked, pulling your dress back down.

“You finally let go Y/N. Stepped over to the dark side. How does it feel being free?“ He asked, running his hand softly over your cheek:

You closed your eyes for a second, taking in a steady breath. There was always that something inside you that you had only felt for a split second after you killed any monster that you hunted, but this time it lingered and you loved it. It coursed through your body and you shivered in pleasure as your eyes opened and locked with his.

“ Feel like a whole new woman. “ You smirked, before yanking him down to crash your lips to his.


	11. RED

He pulled away from your lips grasp. chest heaving with swollen lips that looked delicious.

“Time to go sweetheart.”

“No,” you snapped back in reply.

His eyes furrowed to you in confusion and surprise that you would dare to defy his orders.

“I’ve got some rules of my own, Winchester. First, you are mine.”

“And what’s the other ones?” A sly smirk peaked out of the corner of his mouth.

“Whenever. Wherever,” you whispered in between settling little kisses on both sides his jawline before rasping out the final words. “However, I want.”

You grazed your tongue across his lips, before smiling up to him with a hum of satisfaction. You moved away and gently sat up on the hood of the car, slithering you panties down in the process.

“Now,” you commanded with force while you used you finger to to motion him to you.

The high you were on, you wanted to make it last. With Dean moving between your legs and gripping them tightly in his hands, you knew there was no coming down after this.

Dean wanted nothing more but to take you right here in the middle of this parking lot, but his eyes caught the red car and let out a breath. He lazaly ran his hands up your legs and rested on your face.

“ As much as I would love to ” He looked over at the mess of the car. “ We need to take of that first. ”

You let out a groan while pushing yourself off the car. Wrapping your arms around his back, you slipped your panties into his back pocket with a smile.

“ Mind hanging onto those for me? ” You smirked.

To your surprise, the door to the impala was unlocked so you slid in and closed the door, then rolling the window down.

“ Follow behind me. The quicker we get this done the quicker I can have my way with you. ” You smiled as you hot wired the car to life.

After a few minutes of driving down the abandoned road, you heard a familiar clicking in the vents of the car and that’s when it hit you. This wasn’t a Baby look a like…no this was Baby..which meant Sam was at the motel next to the club. You ran your fingers through your hair and pulled off the road and onto a big clearing in the middle of nowhere. Parking a few miles from the road, you and Dean both got out of the cars and you pulled yourself together. You had a job to do.

“ You want to do the honors my love? “ Dean asked, holding out his lighter to you, with a grin on his face.

“ My pleasure. “ You smiled as he drenched the car with gasoline.

You sparked the lighter to life, waiting until Dean stepped back then tossing it onto the car and watched it burst into flames.The warmth of the flames and the touch of Dean’s rough hands running over your dress, squeezing at your hips, made you close your eyes and lay your head on his shoulder. You felt his lips trail up from your neck to stop beside your ear.

“ So you said you were going to have your way with me. “ He whispered, his voice soft, but rough at the same time, which instantly made you wet.

Without any other words, you turned around, linked your hands around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He didn’t hesitate to pull you flesh to him and pick you up off the ground, wrapping your legs around his waist, pushing his hips into you making a moan escape your lips. You knew what was coming and you swore you could have came right there.

“ Eager one aren’t you. “ He growled as you started grinding your core into him, wanting any friction you could find.

You looked him straight in the eyes. “ Now. “ Your voice low and demanding.

He didn’t say a word but melted his lips with yours as he walked over to the Impala and laid you down on the hood. Eyes closed you focused on the feeling of his hands running up your legs and under your dress to roughly rub at your folds. You didn’t hold back the moan that came out as he pushed not one but two fingers knuckle deep inside you.

“ Fuck Dean. “ You moaned as your nails dug into the fabric that covered his shoulder.

You wanted to feel him.

“ Shirt off Winchester. “ You growled, looking him in the eyes.

He smirked as you whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of you and in one quick motion, he pulled his shirt off setting it down on the hood.

“ Now what boss? “ He smirked.

Him giving you full control had you on a high and it was definitely something you could get used to.

“ Fuck me until I scream..Right here out in the open, for anyone to hear me. “

You didn’t have to tell him twice. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down just enough for his rock hard cock to spring from his pants. He slid you up further onto the car, spreading and climbing up in between your legs, lining himself up to your entrance.

“ No playing nice Dean. “ You whispered into his ear and that was all he needed to hear.

With one hard thrust, he bottomed out, his hips hitting yours, pulling a loud noise from both of you. He gave you exactly what you wanted, he wasn’t gentle, it was just pure rough sex and it sent you on a high. Your mouth dropped open when you felt his fingers wrap around your neck and squeeze gently, sending a wave of pleasure to your the knot that was coming undone in your stomach. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed the empty field along with the crackling of the fire, not even 10 feet away from you. The deeper he thrust into you, the more you felt yourself coming undone. You gripped onto his shoulders digging your nails down his back to rest just below each of his hips, sending a chill down Dean’s spine, making him pick up the pace even more.

After a few more pumps, you were both coming loud and hard onto of the what you knew was his car. Something you always fantasized about. Running his fingers through your hair, he smiled while he placed his lips to yours, pulling your bottom lip through his teeth as he pulled back and looked you in the eyes.

“ Satisfied sweetheart? “ He chuckled.

You ran your hand over the scruff on his face with a lazy smile.

“ Always. “ You breathed out.

He gave one of your ass cheeks a love tap then got to his feet, pulling and buttoned his pants back up.

“ Let’s go back to the motel and get some sleep. ” He said as he watched you stand in the ground, pulling your dress back down.

You just smirked then got into the drivers side and revved the engine to life again. You had been driving about 20 minutes when Dean reached over and turned down the music just a bit.

“ So how is Sammy? ”

You glanced over to see that Winchester grin come across his face.

“ What? ”

“ Oh come on Y/N , you don’t think I know my Baby inside and out. ” He said, tapping his hand on the dash.

“ Well how in the hell could I have seen or talked to him if I was with you the whole night Dean. ” You looked at him mirroring his smirk.

“ Never know with you sweetheart. ”

You shook your head, then concentrated back on the road as you headed back to the motel. The whole way back to the the room, you couldn’t help but think of Sam. He was too close for your liking and you knew that you needed to do something about it. You got an idea when you seen a gas station a few minutes away from the motel.

“ I’m gonna go get some beer, you want anything? “ You asked pulling up in front of the old rusty station.

“ Yeah, I want to drive. “ Dean grinned.

“ She’s all yours. I’ll be right back. “

You grabbed a case of beer then glanced at Dean grinning ear to ear as he sat in the front seat of his Baby as you made your way to the counter.

“ Is this all? “ The clerk asked as he rang in the beer.

“ And one of those phones. “ You said pointing to the ones behind him.

You shoved the phone in the front of your dress, then made your way back into the Impala.

“ All set. “ You smirked kissing his cheek.

You watched as his eyes brightened as he revved the engine a few times then sped off onto the road and back to the motel.

“ Want to join me in the shower? “ Dean asked, his arms wrapped around your waist, his lips trailing along your neck.

You closed your eyes for a second, taking in the pleasure that pulsed through you, but you needed to stay focused.

“ Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be right there. “ You smirked, as you leaned in and kissed his softly.

The moment you heard the door click shut, you stepped outside, closing the door behind you and pulled the phone from your dress. Taking in a deep breath, you dialed a number then put the phone to your ear.

“ Hello. “

“Step back Sam. I have this.” You demanded your voice low.

“Y/N? What’s going on? What the hell are you doing?” 

You heard the worry in your voice and it made you take in a breath.

“ What I need to do.”

“Just tell me where you are. I’ll come save you.”

“Oh Sam…I’m not the one you should worry about saving. Take my advice and stop now before it’s too late for you.” 

You ended the call before he got the chance to say anything else. You dropped the phone onto the ground, stomped on it until it was pieces then went back into the room.

Sam set his phone on the table, then ran his hand over his face as he let out a breath. He was trying his hardest to not let his mind go to the worse case possible. He kept telling himself that you knew what you were doing. Then something came to him. Why would you call him out of nowhere? Was he getting close to finding you and his brother? He pulled on his jacket and stepped outside to find the spot where the Impala was parked, empty. Instead of him finding you, you guys had found him and took the Impala.

“ Smart Y/N. “ He huffed out, running his fingers through his hair.

The next day, you and Dean spent the day just driving around. You smiled as you felt at peace, just like you had all those years ago. You sat with your legs over his, resting your head on the window. He gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the other was softly running over your calf. It wasn’t anything sexual, but more of a comfort motion. This time though, it felt a little different. You felt different and you weren’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing just yet, but in this moment, you didn’t care. The whole day you just drove and sang along to the rock music that played from the speakers. It was simple but amazing. You missed this time that you used to spend with him. 

“ Take your next right. “ Crowley said, appearing in the back seat.

“ What? “ Dean asked, glancing back at him.

“ We’ve got some business to take care of Squirrel. “

You seen Dean shake his head, but did what Crowley told him.

It was just as skanky and sketchy as any strip club miles from nowhere would be. But here you were, not giving a damn because the liquor still tasted the same and Dean was still by your side. Who really needed anything more? Lining up the shots of something called a purple hooter, you and Dean sat right in the front. He pretended that he was enjoying the show, but really he was steadily watching you from the corner of his eye. You were about 8 shots into being oblivious as to what anyone was really doing, when you felt Dean’s lips kiss your neck.

“Enjoying the entertainment?” He asked, with a little laugh.

“They are amateurs. Not a single stiffy in the house. I could do better then that.” You said, slamming the shot glass onto the table. 

“Prove it.” He whispered right below your ear.

You looked at him, raised an eyebrow then got to your feet, running your hand over Dean’s chest, not taking your eyes off his. Stepping onto the stage, you let your body move to the music, and you noticed most of the guys sit straight up in their seats and you smirked. The song wasn’t even half way through and you were out of all your clothes, leaving you in your black lacy matching underwear. When you walked over to the pole, you looked at Dean and pulled your bottom lip in between your teeth. You knew he was enjoying this, which made the rush of this that much better. Gripping the pole, you flipped your head back, sliding your body down the pole, pausing for a second then, popping your hips you came back up. 

The song ended but another followed quickly after, your body not missing a beat in between. You couldn’t help but give into the rush of all the eyes on you and let your inner stripper out. Focusing your eyes on Dean as you twirled yourself around the pole, you seen him put a 100 dollar bill on the stage with a smirk.

“ Go a head…pick it up. “ He popped the last word and it sent a shock down your spine. 

Sliding your way back down to the floor, you got down on your hands and knees, not taking your eyes off him, you crawled over to lean in front of him.

“ Really, you don’t wanna give it to me yourself? “ You smirked.

He picked up the bill, ran his hand up your bare leg and slipped it into the waist of your underwear.

“ Good boy. “ 

Before you could even move, you felt another hand slip something into the other side of your panties and travel down your leg. Dean watched as you turned to look at the big man, a horny smirk on his face with a beer in his hand.

“ You going to to let him do that? “ Crowley asked, as he watched the man grab onto your ass.

A grin pulled at Dean’s mouth.

“ I’m not worried about her Crowley..just wait for it. “ 

You moved over and stood in front of the man, his hand lingering on your leg. You smirked, then in one quick motion, you grabbed his hand, twisted behind his back and smashed his face onto the stage.

“ You know you’re not supposed to touch the dancers. “ You sad into his ear.

“ You let him. “ The man stumbled over his words looking at Dean.

“ He’s with me. “ 

You grabbed a hold of his hair and hit his face off the stage again and smiled when you heard the snap of his nose breaking. You seen the two bouncers heading your way from the corner of your eye and let him go with a smile that instantly turned Dean on.

“ Time to go there lady. “ One of the men said coming up onto the stage.

You held your hands up, collected your clothes then stood in front of Dean who had his hand held out for you. Taking a hold of it, you stepped off the stage and Dean instantly pulled you into him and kissed your deeply.

“ I didn’t know you could dance like that. “ He whispered in your ear.

“ There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me Dean. “ You smirked.

You pulled your clothes back on as Dean paid for the drink at the bar. Crowley stood from his seat and looked at you.

“ We came here to work, you are a real distraction Y/N. Did you forget that I have the high cards and you’ve got . “

“ And I have the black hearted ace up my sleeve. You need to take a look around Crowley, you’ve been replaced and if you don’t watch yourself, you might just end up with a blade in your chest… So if I were you, I’d pull yourself together, and get over it. You look pathetic. “ You said pulling on your jacket.

Crowley just looked at you as smiled when Dean came over and wrapped his arm around your waist.

“ Let’s go. “ 

You smirked one last time at Crowley before making your way outside with Dean. Crowley took in a deep breath then shook his head and he was standing outside of a motel, but it wasn’t Dean’s. Now even a minute later, Sam walked out of the room and was ready to punch him when Crowley stopped him.

“ You want to find your brother, well I’m here to give him to you. Him and that woman of his…they are out of control. They are your problem now.. “ He stated, handing Sam a piece of paper.

Before Sam could say anything, he was standing by himself in the cold air of the night. He opened up the piece of paper and seen that it was a motel and room number. Was this a trap? Were they really they? And what did he mean by they were out of control? Taking in a deep breath, he looked at the black car in front of him and knew it was now or never. He needed to find them.


	12. RED

The smug smile was not going to disappear anytime soon as Dean draped his arm over your shoulder while the two of you made your way out to the parking lot.

“Let’s get moving,” he said as he dropped his arm down to open the car door for you.

“Where to next?” You smiled up at him.

“Wherever we want,” his eyes lit up with a smile that reflected your own as he pulled you close.

It was almost like everything that had happened between the two of you just melted away. He was Dean, and you were you. Perfectly happy living in the moment with no care in the world…at least none you would admit. There was a sharp pain that would hit your gut that you often would just ignore.

Crowley had been rather absent since that night at the strip club. It was a relief not to hear the snarky and whiny remarks from the narcissistic demon, however you challenged him. That was probably what you felt… worry. What was he going to do? Dean was wrapped so tightly around your finger as you fought and fucked across the country, never staying in one place for more than a day. Would he even believe Crowley over you now?

The more time you spent by his side, the more you had come to accept the novelty of having him for once give you genuine smiles, telling you exactly what was on his mind, and not having the weight of the world pushing down on him. It hadn’t taken you long to join him. To let go of everything and give you the release you hadn’t felt in years. No matter what life threw at you, together you could conquer it all with a whiskey and a laugh afterwards…and of course, mind numbing sex that sent every nerve of your body on fire with each touch.

There was no holding back, inside the bedroom and out. The two of you were as wild as the beasts you had hunted in the night. Howling at the moon together, feeling the high of the freedom…nothing was ever going to bring you back down.

The linens on the motel bed were thrown in every other direction than what they had originally started in prior to you pushing Dean down to it. Both of your bodies, bare to the cool air glistened with sweat as you exhaled and inhaled deeply to catch your breaths. You were undoubtedly a sticky hot mess in the Georgia heat. Getting up to retrieve a drink of water you found that there was only the tepid water from the sink. There was barely a choice in the matter, you had to go to the ice machine or at least find a vending machine around. You shimmied into your discarded pants from the floor, while also grabbing at the nearest shirt within your reach. You smiled when you realized that it was Dean’s favorite, even from before the days of the black eyes. It smelled just like him as it laid upon your damp skin. Dean sat up and smiled, watching you silently take it in.

“You’ve always looked good in Red, sweetheart.”

You gave him a sly smirk as you moved to stand between his legs, edging them a little bit further apart with the bump of your knees.

“I think I like it”

You went to put your lips to his when you heard someone clear their throat. Letting out a frustrated sigh onto Dean’s lips, you closed your eyes for a second then turned to look at Crowley.

“ I thought we had finally gotten rid of you. “

Dean wrapped his arms around your waist, placing a kiss on your neck with a smirk on his face.

“ The men need to have a little chat if you don’t mind.“

When you just looked at him, Dean tapped your ass, then pushed off the bed to stand up.

“ Go grab some food. “

You glared at Crowley after pulling your jeans and boots, tucking Dean’s shirt into the front of your jeans.

“ Nothing for me, thanks. “ Crowley smirked.

You kissed Dean once more, pulled on your jacket then slammed the motel room door behind you.

Dean picked up the bottle of whiskey that sat on the little nightstand and took a long swig.

“ You wanted to chat? ” Dean stated as he pulled the bottle from his lips.

“ No we needed to chat. ” Crowley said, taking his hands from his pockets.

“ Oh and whys that now? ” Dean smirked as he set the bottle back down.

“You’ve gone off the rails with that little whore of yours Dean. You’ve forgotten the big picture. ”

The smirk never left Dean’s lips as he tilted his head to look at him.

“ Your big plan for us to rule Hell together? ” He said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. “ That plan died weeks ago, didn’t you notice that? ”

“ All I’ve noticed is how off of your game you have gotten ever since your little lady stepped into the dark side. You do know she’s playing you right. ” Crowley pointed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“ Oh really now…just like you have been ever since Cain gave me this stupid mark on my arm. I know how your mind works Crowley, probably better than you do. ”

“ I can’t believe that you can’t see what she’s doing to you. You may have black eyes, but squirrel you are far from a demon now. ”

“ Are you done? ” Dean asked, closing his eyes for a second, then looking straight at him.

Crowley looked at him for a minute and knew that it was time.

“ We’re done. ”

A smirk pulled at Deans lips as he watched Crowley fidget with his hands back in his pockets.

“ You know what Dean? It’s not me, it’s you. ” Crowley stated, before pushing past Dean to walk out the door.

There was almost a feeling of relief when the door clicked shut and Dean was left alone in the motel room. A smirk came to his face when he thought about what Crowley had said, but he didn’t know if it was because that he said he wasn’t like a demon anymore, or if it was about the fact that you had stepped into his blood red world and you were perfectly by his side. He knew that if this is how the rest of his life was going to play out, as long as he had you by his side, then he would love this life to the fullest, one thrill at a time.

Five minutes after pulling out of the motel parking lot, you went to reach for your phone and realized that you had left it on the nightstand in the room. With a shake of your head, you pulled a u-turn and headed back to the motel. Opening the door you seen Dean just standing there, lost in his thoughts. You walked over and put your hand on his cheek and felt that he was burning up. The touch of your hand made him flinch and you knew exactly what was going on with him. It had been a few days since he had killed anything, so you knew that he was on edge.

“ Hey, come on let’s go get something to eat okay. “ You said softly looking into those dark green eyes.

He took in a breath and without saying a word, crashed his lips to yours and kissed you passionately. When he finally pulled back and looked at you, you couldn’t control the smile that came across your face as you watched him walk out of the room. After driving for about 20 minutes, Dean pulled up to a little diner.

“ What can I get you guys? “ A blonde woman asked, as you sat down at a table.

“ 2 double cheeseburgers and fries please. “ Dean smiled.

“ Coming right up. “

Looking down at the table you noticed today’s news paper and the headline caught your eye. Picking it up, you quickly read the article and knew this was right up your alley. With your hunter instincts kicking in for the first time in a while, you slid the paper in front of Dean.

“ 3 teenagers found dead, their hearts missing. “ You said, pointing to the paper.

“ And ? “ He asked with a smirk, sliding the paper to the edge of the table.

“ And, sounds pretty wolfy to me. Why don’t we suit up and check it out after we are done here. “

“ I’ll pass sweetheart. “

“ Come on Dean. “ You hesitated, taking in a deep breath. “ I know what’s going on. You’re on edge, you haven’t killed anything in a few days, I can see it in your eyes that you are starting to come unraveled. Please. “

You ran your hand up his arm with a smirk of your own.

“ Do it for me…I mean you know how much I love you in a suit. “

He shook his head with a little laugh.

“ Fine, but you gotta suit up too sweet heart and… “ He leaned in close, his breath ghosting your skin below your ear. “ No underwear. “

“ Seriously. “ You said, as he leaned back in his chair.

“ Do I look like I’m joking? “

You narrowed your eyes to him before you finally gave in.

“ Fine. “

“ That’s my good girl. “ He whispered as his tongue peeked out and ran across his bottom lip, making you take in a quick breath.

After eating Dean tossed money on the table, then you made your way back to the motel and slipped into your FED suit, that you haven’t worn in a while. You tossed your hair into a bun before coming out of the bathroom to see Dean standing there, already dressed. He had on one of your favorite suits. It was dark blue with a matching tie with white spots and of course the piece that put it all together, one of his long dark blue coats. You bit your bottom lip at the sight. You had almost forgotten how much you loved him in a suit. He smirked at you, as his hand came and pulled your hair from the bun, letting it fall onto your shoulders.

“ I told you, I like it better down. You need to listen baby girl, or. ”

“ Or what? ” you grinned, looking him in the eyes.

He tugged your hair, making your head fall back and he placed his lips to your throat softly.

“ Don’t worry about that, after we yank this wolf, I will show you. ” He breathed into your skin, sending goosebumps all over you.

You shook your head with a frustrated laugh when he walked out the door and slid into the impala.

After talking to a few people the two of you went to the place where they found the last victim. After scoping the place out, both of your heads turned swiftly to a nearby distance as a piercing scream echoed. You instantly bolted towards the sound, pulling your gun from your jacket. Seeing a big man bite down on a girls neck, Dean aimed and shot him, making him stumble and fall to the ground as Dean continued to empty his clip on the lifeless body. The girl slid down where she stood, her back against the tree. Snapping towards her to see if she was alive, you couldn’t help but notice that she was young, maybe 16. You instantly got a sick feeling in your stomach when you realized what you had to do.

“ Y/N, what are you waiting for? ” Dean asked with annoyance.

“ She’s a kid Dean. ” You pointed out as the girl looked up at you through tear soaked eyelashes.

“ That’s gonna turn into a monster and kill people, you need to take her out. ”

You inhaled deeply before you lifted your gun and hesitated for a second. He was right, this is what you came here to do. Her eyes widened in fright, begging you to stop as you pulled the trigger and watched the life drift from them. Her eyes. They were now empty. Lifeless. Someone’s daughter, a kid, was now gone because of you. You bent down and picked up what you had assumed was her purse. Maybe there was something in there that could tell you at least who she was, although the guilt would probably still remain.

“Let’s get going,” Dean commanded as you stare still lingered on her cold eyes.

“Dean…I,” you shook your head while standing up.

“Shh,” Dean whispered as he grasped you in his arms. “Don’t think about it y/n, it’s over now. Let’s get out of here before anyone else shows up.”

You followed steadily behind him, keeping your eyes to the ground. Her face changing seared into your mind. Everything was black and white before. Good versus evil. But what were you in a world full of grey?

Numb. That was the only word to describe it. The high you had for the last couple weeks was now gone. You couldn’t feel anything anymore as you sat in the dimly lit room alone. The purse that you had taken from the girl earlier sat idly next you, calling for you to tear through the contents to find something to make you feel again. Something to make you feel alive. The little red pack of cigarettes hidden at the bottom caught your eye like an old friend coming back to you.

Pulling one out gently, you pressed your lips around it, embracing the feeling of the paper touching your lips. The ignition of the lighter sparked and gleamed in your eyes as you moved the flame to it. Taking it in deeply, you inhaled the fire that burned your throat and crept down to your chest. You could once again feel the pleasure and pain it provided as you breathed it in. Laying your head down gently on the stiff bed, you allowed you mouth to part open and let the smoke slowly drift from you lips. Your mind became like the cloud that was sweeping and surrounding you. Repeating the motion again, you didn’t even recognize the sound of the lock turning on the door with Dean entering the room.

“What the hell? You’re smoking now?”

“ I forgot how much I missed these,” you said while examining it between your fingers.

“Those will kill you ya know.”

“Says the man who lives off of double bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions and chili fries,” you laughed. “Anyways, who cares if they kill me? We all die someday. Well, most of us at least. We aren’t all demons Dean.”

He tilted his head as he looked at you up and down. He could tell by not just the look in your eyes but the way you were acting that you were edgy and hurting. Right then he got an idea and a smirk came across his face as he walked to stand in front of you. Taking the smoke from your hand, he put it to his lips, taking in a deep drag and letting it out slowly. You had no idea why, but seeing him smoke, kinda turned you on.

“ You got anything in that bag of yours that’s not jeans and tshirts? “ He asked, as he put the cigarette out in the little ashtray on the little table.

“ Like what? “

“ Something, elegant, maybe silk? “

You raised an eyebrow to him with a little laugh.

“ Why you wanna take me out on a fancy date Winchester? “

“ Something like that. “ He smirked. “ I’ll even wear this. “ He said, pulling a bow tie out from one of his bags and waved it a little.

“ I think I might have something. “

He tossed the tie on his bag and walked over and kissed you softly.

“ Go doll yourself, you’ve got 10 minutes. “ He smirked.

“ Yes Sir. “

Hearing those words come from you, made Dean take in a deep breath before he put his lips to yours once more before you got to your feet.

“ Go, don’t keep me waiting. “

You grabbed your bag and went into the bathroom and got ready. Opening up the duffel, you searched through the mess of clothes and smiled when you seen the black silk. You had stole this dress a few weeks ago, just in case and you were glad you did. After clasping the pearls around your neck, you gave yourself one more look in the mirror and smiled. When you opened the door, Dean turned around. You bit your bottom lip when you took in the sight of him in a tux. Not some crappy cheap suit, but a beautiful crisp tuxedo.

Dean took in a breath when you stepped into the room in a long black slinky dress, a slit up the side, where your thigh peaked out just enough to tease him. His eyes trailed down the dress to see the black heels, the ones that he loved.

“ Well, if I knew that you cleaned up this good, I would have taken you somewhere fancy earlier. “ He smirked, holding his hand out to you.

You took it with a smirk of your own.

“ You ready sweetheart? “

“ Always. “

Dean drove for about 45 mins until he pulled up to a huge brick building, with cars parked all around.

“ Alright, where are we? “

He smiled, got out, opened your door and held his hand out to you.

“ Come and see for yourself. “

When you stepped through the big doors, there were people everywhere, waiters with champagne on trays, a jazz band playing in one of the big rooms and paintings all over the place.

“ You took me to an art gallery? “ You asked a little taken back.

“ Well you like art and well there is free booze. “ He said, taking two glasses from one of the waiters and handing you one. “ I thought we could have some fun..maybe get into some trouble. “

“ You really know how to romance a girl, don’t ya Winchester. “

“ It’s what I do darling. “ He smiled, hooking your arm with his. “ Let’s go mingle. “

After a few minutes, you stuck up a conversation with a couple who were there before they went away for business.

“ So you’re leaving in the morning? “ Dean asked, the older man with the thick beard.

“ Nope, we are actually heading to the airport straight from here. “

Dean looked at you and by the look on his face, you knew he was up to something.

“ So you were telling me about your place on the beach, where exactly are you located? I’ve got a friend that is on the south end. “

“ That’s exactly where we are. “ The blonde giggled.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Dean shook the woman’s hand then the man’s and took your hand in his.

“ Maybe we will see you guys when you get back, I’d love to hear more about that investment of yours. “ Dean smiled.

Following him out of the room, you looked at him, setting the empty glass on a random table.

“ What was that? “

Dean smirked devilishly as he let a pair of keys hang from his finger.

“ Come on, let’s go have some real fun. “

You shook your head with a little laugh as you got into the car behind him. He drove for about half hour before stopping in front of a big beautiful white house, right in alongside of the water.

“ My lady. “ Dean smiled, opening your door.

Before walking through, he nodded at the alarm box beside the door.

“ I’ve got it. “ You smiled, opening the box and within a minute, you disabled the alarm and closed the box, turning back to him.

“ After you. “ You smirked as he unlocked the front door.

The place was amazing, very cushy and expensive. You both explored the huge house, Dean touching every little thing he could after he tossed his jacket on one of the chairs in what you were sure was a living room, well at least one of many.

“ How about you not break things. “ You laughed.

“ Yeah yeah, why don’t you see if they have anything to drink and I’ll meet you upstairs? “

Before you turned away from the big staircase, he pulled you to him, moving the hair from your neck and diving in, teeth sinking into your flesh as he kissed you on the spot he knew always got you weak in the knees. As your eyes closed, you took in a sharp breath as you felt heat run through your body and straight to your core.

“ Don’t keep me waiting sweetheart, or I’ll start without you. “ He breathed, before moving away and walking up the long staircase.

You took in a deep breath, composing yourself before you searched for the kitchen and opened the fridge. You saw a bottle of Champagne, grabbed it, then made your way upstairs and searched the rooms one by one. Your search was over when you heard the sound of a piano. You walked down the hallway towards the sound, your heels clicking on the tile floor until you found the room where the beautiful melody was coming from.

Leaning against the door frame, you watched as Dean sat at the old piano and let his fingers run over the keys, creating a sad, dark melody. You walked over, rested your head on his shoulder and watched as he effortlessly made the beautiful music.

“ I know all of your deepest darkest secrets, but I didn’t know that you played..how does that work? ” You chuckled into his ear.

A little smirk pulled on his lips as he reached for your hand and lead you to sit on his lap. There was something about the way he moved those fingers that made you shiver.

You placed your hand over his and let your fingers move with his, wanting nothing more than to have them touching your skin like they were touching the keys. When your grip on his hand tightened, Dean knew that was his cue. He leaned forward until his face was in the crook of your neck and placed a simple kiss there as he intertwined your fingers with his. Before you knew it, he spun you around on his lap to face him and crashed his lips to yours. It was anything but soft or gentle, it was full of need and hunger. His hands found your hips and squeezed, not breaking his lips from yours, which earned a soft moan from you. As he slowly got to his feet, you wrapped your legs around his waist, your fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head. He took a few steps away from the piano bench and set you on your feet.

“ I think you are wearing too many clothes Y/N “

The tone in his voice, told you everything. Tonight you were to do as he said, and you didn’t hesitate to pull the sleeves off your shoulders and let the silk drop to the floor, Dean’s eyes watching the fabric steadily disappear from your body. Stepping out, you slid it across the tile floor, your eyes locking with Dean’s for a second. Before you could pull his mouth back to yours, he took one step back and just looked at you. The black bra, with matching underwear and a pair of knee high stockings to pull it all together. You didn’t even have time to blink before he had you up against the wall, his hands roaming all over your body as his mouth covered yours, his tongue invading your mouth furiously.

Getting lost in the pleasure, Dean set one of his hands beside your head on the wall, and his other drug his nails from your ass, down your thigh pulling it to rest on his hip as he devoured your mouth yet again. Moving your hand from his neck to run down his chest, you looked over at the black piano just a few feet away. You took his hand in yours and lead him over to the piano then hoped on top of it. After that, Dean’s clothes seemed to disappear along with yours, scattered on the floor of the big room. Both of your breathing had turned into pants of pleasure as you explored, teased and tasted each other.

“ I’m going to have fucked you in every room of this house before we leave. “ He grinned as one of his hands found its way to your soaked center. The contact made your hips jerk up off the solid wood as a moan fell from your lips.

“ Are you gonna tease me all night Dean, or are you going to give me what you promise earlier? “ You smirked.

Without warning, he pushed two fingers deep inside of you and instantly found a hard and fast rhythm until you were shaking and coming on his fingers, and the black surface below you. You felt everything melting away as you got lost in the waves hitting you with his touch, his rhythm that was making you feel alive again.

“ How about we finish this on a more comfortable spot. “ He said, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder.

You still hadn’t stopped shaking, so you really couldn’t complain, not that you would have as he walked down the dimly lit hallway and into a huge bedroom. Walking over to the biggest bed you had ever seen, he dropped you onto it with a bounce and hovered over you. You looked into his eyes and they were the most beautiful color you had ever seen them. The moment his lips attached to yours, you felt the tip of his cock, press into you. The mixture of pain and pleasure overcame you where you couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he pushed deeper in.

“ Fuck…Dean. “

Dean smirked as he slid his hand up from your ass to clasp around your throat and the moment his fingers put pressure on your skin, he felt you tighten around him.

“ Right, I almost forgot that you love this don’t you. “

What came out of your mouth, was far from words, so you stopping trying and just nodded your head as he picked up his pace, going so deep his hips would hit the sweet spot with every thrust. You had no clue how long the sounds of skin on skin and the moans that fell from both of you filled the room, but as you laid there, your body covered in a layer of sweat, your mind stayed in a complete haze. You felt Dean situate himself on top of you, but keeping himself from putting his full weight on you. He looked down at you and ran his thumb over your swollen bottom lip and let out a little satisfied chuckle.

“ Dean. “ You said softly.

“ Yes beautiful? “ He whispered.

“ Tell me that we can handle whatever comes our way. “

“ Of course. “

“ Together? “ You asked softly, locking your eyes wit his.

He pulled your hands in front of you, and laced his fingers with yours, giving them a tight squeeze.

“ Forever. “ He promised, before his lips met yours once again in sinful embrace.

“ Forever. “


	13. RED

Sleep didn’t come as easily for Dean as it had for you. He was restless in his thoughts of the future and what forever really meant. Your forever was maybe another 50 years, but the most likely less than that the way that you had so carelessly lived the last couple of weeks. No, forever would mean that he would be destined to live out his cursed life alone. In only his boxers and an undershirt, he stood up from the bed and watched you sleeping peacefully on your stomach with a hand nestled under the pillow. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This is what he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He moved to examine the rest of the rooms, finding himself in what he could only assume was some sort of trophy room, filled with various artifacts that the douche probably paid millions for to collect dust. He sat down behind an oak desk, contemplating what was going to be the next move, but his promise remained stuck in his head. Forever. How the hell could that happen? And why was it only with you that he felt something. Alive again. He wasn’t going to let that go. The sight of a silver dagger, probably some old relic that cost 100 grand caught his eye, making him move to it.

Picking it up, he looked at his hand for second before gliding it down his palm. His eyes flashed to black as he watched the bloody cut slowly disappear, leaving nothing but a faint mark that he knew would be gone within minutes. He was cursed to be a demon with no escape from an eternity alone, but did he really have to be alone? He needed his plan to have you forever to work, and he right then he knew what he needed to do.

He walked back to the room that you slept in, grabbing his cellphone as he watched your steady breathing continue. So innocent, so pure, so human, so…vulnerable. He walked out of the room and back to the one he had just left, dialing the phone number of the one person who could ensure that forever with you was a guarantee.

“ We need to talk. “

Not even a minute later, Crowley sat behind him at the oak desk with his feet propped up and a smug smirk on his face.

“You know, after your little stunt before I should tell you to go to hell. But I rather like it without your brooding and selfish temper of yours. Now tell me, why are you, the great Dean Winchester sitting here alone in the dark calling me while there is a tasty little morsel in the other room?”

“I have a deal to propose” He said clicking off the phone.

“I’m not interested in another deal with you. Do you think I’ve turned daft after what happened last time?” Crowley laughed, crossing his arms.

“Just listen to me assbag. You want me to help you, to partner up. I want her, but forever isn’t a long time for someone with an expiration date. That’s where you come in, “ Dean stated and watched as Crowley’s eyebrow peaked up. “ I’ll come back, but only with her by my side as a demon or no deal.”

“My, my, and what’s to say she would agree to this” He smiled, his devilish grin as he got up from his chair, standing in front of Dean.

“Oh trust me, she will”

“Intriguing. So not only are you agreeing to come back and work for me, but your selling her soul as well.”

“Do we have a deal?” Dean asked, getting agitated.

“Shall we kiss on it?”

“Kiss my ass Crowley. Do we have a deal or not?” Dean growled, feeling his blood starting to boil.

“When she dies, she will awaken with black eyes and you will keep your end of the bargain. By the way, love the outfit. Maybe next time…pants?”

Dean nodded, taking one last look at the King of Hell, then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. He opened the door to your room and closed it slowly behind him, not wanting to wake you up. A feeling of relief waved over him when he knew that it was a done deal, but now just to figure out how he was going to do it. That was going to be the hard part. He let out a breath as he crawled into the bed, pulling you close to him. He kissed the top of your head, knowing that you were his, and eternity was now looking much sweeter.

The next morning, you were awoken by the sun creeping into the big bedroom through the sheer curtains. Blinking your eyes open, you looked to your left to see that freckled face, still fast asleep, his breathing slow and shallow. Memories of last night brought a smile to your face. Looking around the big white room, you felt your stomach growl. You moved off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty beside you and looked around for any item of clothing to slip on. Following the trail of clothes into the next room, you grabbed the first shirt you seen, that just happened to be the white dress shirt you had ripped off of Dean. The smell of him hit you as you buttoned it half way up and made your way down to the beautiful kitchen. You were happy to see that the fridge was fully stocked and you decided that you would make Dean his favorites, as a thank you for the night he showed you last night. Bacon was sizzling in one pan and the one next to it was now cooking your fourth pancake, when you felt arms wrap around your waist and lips graze the spot where your neck met your shoulder followed by a little nip of his teeth.

“ I knew I smelled bacon. “ He stated, his voice still rough from sleep.

Turning around you put your lips to his softly and smiled.

“ Well it was the least I could after last night. “

“ It was your reward for being my good girl,” he winked while ripping a piece of bacon between his teeth that was still dripping with hot grease.

A panic spread through you that he had severely hurt himself, but you stared in awe as his skin that should have been burned, returned back to normal in a blink. It had been so long since he flashed the black eyes, that the fact that he was a demon now often escaped your mind. He would never age. He would never get hurt. He would never die. But you would. It was inevitable, which only made your stomach turn at the thought of losing him, losing your forever.

After eating, you shared a shower which was more of a vigorous and passion filled acrobatic routine than actually getting cleaned as he pushed you up against the wall and commanded that your hands stayed above your head while he did as he pleased. The deprivation of touching him just added to the excitement of it all.

image  
After rinsing off, Dean strolled into the huge walk in closet and ran his hands over the fabrics that hung along one of the walls with a smirk on his face.

“ The man is a snooty rich douche, but he’s got good taste. “ He said, pulling out and spinning a 40′s style hat on his finger.

Looking at the other side of the wall, you smiled at the beautiful clothes of the ditsy blonde had collected. A red dress caught your eye and you didn’t hesitate to pull it off the hanger, along with a pair of black pumps and went to change in the bathroom from your towel. After pulling yourself together, you stepped back into the bed room, just to see Dean pull on the hat and you swore if you would have been wearing underwear, they would have been soaked. You had never seen him in a suit like that and you didn’t hate it.

“ You are keeping this. “ You smirked, running your hand down the front of his shirt.

He took your hand and took a step back to look you up and down, his eyes going dark with lust with appreciative growl.

“ Yeah, red suits you best sweetheart. “ He said, twirling you around and then placing his lips to yours in a fierce kiss.

Pulling his lips from yours, he held his arm out and you hooked your arm through his with a smile. God you never wanted to lose this feeling that he gave you..hell you never wanted to lose him.

“ Let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into today. “ He smirked.

With a smile, you followed him outside and into Baby. You spent the next few hours, hitting a few of the shops along the way, pretending you were the snooty rich people you had dressed as. Walking along the sidewalk hand in hand, you stopped when you seen a flyer tacked to a wall along with a bunch of others. Your stomach dropped when you seen those eyes. The same ones you saw go cold and empty. It was a missing persons flyer with the girl that you had killed yesterday on it. Dean noticed you stop and saw that look in your eyes of guilt. He tried to take your hand in his to keep moving, but you pulled it away and shook your head.

“She got herself into that trouble. No one told her to get bitten during a full moon.“

“ Is that supposed to make me feel better Dean? Is that supposed to take away this sick feeling I get in my stomach when I see her every time I close my eyes? She was a frigging kid.. she had her whole life ahead of her..monster life or not. “

Shaking your head before the tears that had flooded your eyes fell, you took in a deep breath.

“ I wish I couldn’t feel a damn thing Dean. I thought that I was past all of that.. “

Dean hated seeing you like this. Broken. He remembered all of those feelings and emotions from when he was human, and the internal torture that accompanied them. Stepping forward, he ran his hand across your face and moved it to look at him.

“What if I could take all that away? Your worries, your feelings… what if you could just live forever without any care in the world.” He said softly.

“ What? “ You asked, confused.

Blinking, you seen the green in his eyes disappear as the black took over.

“ What if you didn’t have these beautiful y/e/c eyes, but black instead. “

Taking in a deep, you let his words process in your mind as all the pain seemed to fade and a smile came across your face.

“ All that pain, that worry, those feelings, you wouldn’t have to deal with any of it. “ He said softly, his words sounding like silk.

“ What do you want? “ He asked firmly, looking into your eyes.

You let out a little laugh of nervousness. He couldn’t really be saying what you thought he was…could he?

“ I don’t know. Chanel.. Dior.. Louis Vuitton.” You smirked.

Your answer gained a little smirk from him, but he audibly sighed and took your hand in his.

“ Forever, that’s what we said right? It’s not impossible Y/N. We could live like this, never having to worry about anything, ever again. Just you and me. “

“ This sounds a little like a crazy, demonic marriage proposal Winchester. “ You laughed, tilting your head looking at him.

“Say yes, and you’ll be mine truly forever“ He replied with seriousness in his demeanor.

You looked at him, at every inch of his face, waiting for the moment that the words he had spoken to scare the crap out of you. Becoming a demon for someone, took the whole “till death do you part” thing to a completely new level, but you knew what you wanted. Him, no matter how or what way.

“ I expect a really nice ring, no bubble gum machine shit, got it. “ You smirked.

The smile that came across Dean’s face, stretched from ear to ear.

“ Oh sweetheart, you can have whatever you want. The world will be our playground. “ He smiled as he pulled you flush to his chest and kissed you passionately, his hands running through your hair.

“As long as I have you…that is the only thing I will ever need.” You whispered when you pulled back and rested your forehead to his.

“ Come on, let’s go eat, I’m starving.”

You smiled, and laced your fingers with his. After eating, Dean checked into a motel and he instantly stripped down and showered while you laid down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

All you could see was blood. The walls were covered. The bed and in the middle of the floor. Then you seen yourself, cut up and dying slowly. Dean came into view, his black eyes staring down at your lifeless body.

“ I’m sorry Y/N, it should have worked..I should have made sure of it. “ He whispered.

Sitting straight up in the bed, you tried to catch your breath. You ran your fingers through your hair, glancing over at Dean who was now fast asleep. Your heart was racing, remembering what you had seen in your dream. You had to be sure that if you were going to take this step, that it was going to work, and you weren’t just ending it all for nothing. Knowing the only way to make sure of that, you needed to talk to the one person that you vowed that you would never deal with.

“ How long have you been up? “ Dean asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“ Not long. Sleep well? “ You asked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“ Always. I say we go for a little road trip today, what do you say? Ditch this crappy town. “

“ Whatever you want, I’m fine with. “ You smiled.

“ Good, because you wouldn’t want me to have to tie you up and toss you in the backseat. “

“ I wouldn’t? “ You smirked as he got off the bed running his fingers through his messy hair.

“ Get dressed, I’m grabbing a shower then we can go get breakfast. “ He commanded, shutting the bathroom door.

You got dressed quicker than you ever had, knowing that Dean would be at least 20 minutes in the shower, it gave you just enough time. Pulling your jacket on, you stepped outside and made your call.

“ I’d like to have a little chat with you. “ You said into the phone.

“ It’s funny how people fight and push you away until they need something from you, but I never thought you’d be calling me to chat. What is it that you want? “ Crowley grinned with intrigue.

“ You control what souls go to Hell correct? “ You asked, leaning against Baby.

He raised an eyebrow to you, with a tilt of his head.

“ And the ones who get topside. Why? “

“ I want to make a deal, when I die my soul goes to you. “

“ And what exactly do you want in exchange? “He asked, his interest peaked and a devilish smirk.

“ I want black eyes. “

“Go run into a door a couple of times.”

“You know what I mean. I want to be a demon.”

“So let me make sure I am comprehending what you are asking. After all the torture. The plotting and deceiving of trying to rid Dean of his own demon, you want me to help you become one” He said, with a little laugh.

“As much as it makes me want to vomit for even being remotely near you, yes. I love Dean, and if he is going to live for all of eternity as a demon because of the mark, then I want to be right by his side.” You said standing up straight, looking at him.

“I’m sensing there is a catch to all of this.” He smirked.

“When I die, my soul will go to hell and return to my body. I will be a demon, but all of my memories will stay. And I will no longer fight you anymore. I’ll get out of your way.”

“As foolish as you are, I’m obliged to accept. Black eyes will look good on you love. All that’s left is to seal the deal.”

Your skin crawled with the thoughts of putting your lips on his, but it was the price you were willing to pay to be with Dean.

“ I swear to God if you put your tongue in my mouth, I will stab you. “

A smirk came across his face as he leaned in and put his lips to yours for a minute. Right before he broke the kiss, you felt a little pull deep in your chest and you let out a little breath when you were freed of his lips.

“ See you soon darlin. “

Before he could disappear, you took a hold of his arm.

“ You breath none of this to Dean. “

“ Do I look like a Neanderthal to you? “ He smirked and then you were left standing alone in the morning air.

You let out a breath, then crept back inside the room and quickly grabbed yours and Dean’s bags and was just about to go back outside when the bathroom door opened and he stepped out.

“ Look at you, packing the car without me having to tell you to. “ He smiled, running his hand down your cheek, sending a shiver down your spine. “ Good girl. “

You smiled, tossed the bags into the trunk and then you guys were off. It was about a 10 hour drive to the next town Dean had chosen, and most people would think that that long in a car, listening to rock music was a horrible time, but there was nothing that you loved more. Resting your legs on his lap, you both sang at the top of your lungs and even the silence was peaceful and comforting. You didn’t need to speak to enjoy his company. The first place you hit when you got to the little town was of course a run down bar and had a few drinks then you got a motel room a few blocks down. It was just like all the other sketchy motel rooms that you lived out of, but you didn’t care. When you seen those dark green eyes looking at you, you knew that you could be in Hell and you wouldn’t care as long as you were with him. After locking the door, Dean came up behind you and grazed his lips across your neck, sucking a soft spot right below your earlobe.

“ So you have any idea of how you want to end this human life of yours? “ He asked, twirling you around to look at him.

“ Honestly, I haven’t actually thought about it. “ You said softly.

He seen the slightest bit of hesitation on your face and took your hands in his.

“ Y/N if there’s anything worth dying for…this is it. “ He said leaning in and kissing you with so much force, that it stole the air from your lungs and you couldn’t help but smile when he pulled back and looked at you.

“ I know. Do you have any suggestions? “ You asked.

He smirked then grabbed two beers from the cooler and passed you one as you both sat down on the bed.

“Bullet?” He suggested, popping the top off his beer and tossing it on the table.

“ And ruin my body to come back in…nah.” You said, taking a long drink of your beer.

“Knife?”

“Same thing, plus it will take a while to die and I don’t really want to suffer. “ You stated, playing with the label on your bottle.

“Poison? “ He asked, setting his bottle on thee nightstand beside the bed

“Depends what type. I don’t want to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog” You laughed.

“Drowning? ” He asked, running out of options.

“Again, not interested in the pain part”

Dean shakes his head with a frustrated laugh. “ I swear Y/N you make me want to choke you sometimes. ” He laughed.

“Well, I’ve always liked that….”

His laugh died when he looked into your eyes. He moved in front of you and pushed you down so your head hit the pillow. When you felt his hand run from your hip, up your arm and stopped lightly on your neck.

“It can’t just be you choking me though… my instincts will kick and and I’ll try to fight back…maybe take some pills or something to calm those instincts. “ You stated.

“ Yeah, we don’t want you struggling. “ He breathing on your throat, before pressing a deep kiss there.

“ Oh and you will have to preoccupy me somehow ”

“oh…that’s the easy part” He smirked as he crashed his lips to yours.

Within seconds you were both were half naked and your breathing had turned to pants and you were grinding on each other like you were horny teenagers and you knew you were ready. You reached down and guided his hand and placed it on your throat as your eyes locked with his.

“ I’m ready. “ You whispered.

He looked at you, shifted his weight to reach for his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills and poured them out onto his hand. Looking at the pills then up at you, something in him, just snapped, he couldn’t make himself do it.

“ You know what, this isn’t the right time” He said, sliding the pills back into the bottle and setting it beside his beer.

“What do you mean? Not the right time? When Dean? When I’m old and wrinkly and you don’t love me anymore?” You said, feeling a little irritated with him backing out.

“I would never stop…,” he exhaled heavily as the words crept out, stopping himself from saying what he had longed for years. He pulled his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket and keys.

“I just don’t feel like it right now Y/N, another night. I’m going to get a drink”

You just watched as he walked out the door, closing the door behind him. What the hell just happened? This was his idea. One that you had actually brought yourself to want..no need. You looked at the bottle. If he wasn’t going to do it..you were. You hesitated, then opened the top, pouring them into your hand and popping them into your mouth while chasing them down with a long drink from your beer. Taking a deep breath, you laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the pills to take over. Not even two minutes later, your eyes got heavy and you didn’t fight when they finally closed shut.

Dean sat at the empty bar, swirling the whiskey in his glass while he yelled at himself for backing out. She loved and trusted him so much, she was willing to die for him. So what had stopped him? Memories of days long gone flooded his head. She had always been tough, never backing down from a fight, but now? Now she obeyed his every whim like he was her master. She wasn’t the same person anymore, he had killed that girl a long time ago with everything he had done. The guilt had only been subsided from hitting him because there would still be moments when her old self would appear…her sweet and compassionate side. Turning her into a demon would snuff out that light that was still holding on forever and he couldn’t have that. Not when that was what made him feel alive.

He pulled out his phone, dialing Crowley’s number again in hesitation while taking a long drink from his glass.

“I was not expecting to hear from you until our deal was underway. How is killing the little darling bitch going?” Crowley said as he appeared next to Dean.

“Deal is off,” Dean said while finishing off his drink.

“I’m sorry. Did I just hear you correctly or is the sound of utter nonsense coming from you? We had a deal.”

“The deals changed Crowley,” Dean snapped with fury.

“Have you gone soft? Kill the bitch and finish the job!”

Dean snapped up from his spot, grabbing Crowley by the collar of his shirt tightly and pulling him close to see his eyes turn as dark as his mood.

“I said the deal is off. You will leave her alone or so help me I will tear your insides out with my teeth,” he growled.

Crowley pushed Dean’s grasp away with his chest heaving in anger. He swept the front of his tailored suit to straighten it up as Dean sat back down, ignoring whatever the demon was doing.

“Our deal may be off Dean, but deals never really truly go away now do they?” Crowley smirked before snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room.

Crowley was in a rage that Dean had chosen your life over his plans once again. The insubordination was not going to be tolerated. Who did he think he was threatening the King of Hell? He thought about his deal with you, and smirked to himself. You were his to control once you died and that was all he needed to extract a devilish scheme to repay Dean for his actions. Yes you were going to be a demon, he was going to make damn sure of it, but you wouldn’t be Dean’s…no he would never have you again.

With the snap of his fingers, he sat in an old car, smiling at Sam when he looked over at him.

“ Hello Samantha. “

“ What the hell Crowley, that address you gave me was a dead end, they weren’t there. “ Sam growled in frustration as he drove down the long strip of highway.

“ They are always on the move. You will find them here. They are about to do something very stupid so you might want to hurry. As much as I’ve enjoyed watching them turn darker, it’s becoming a liability. And I just can’t have that now can I” He said passing him a little piece of paper with another address on it.

“ What do you mean they about to do something stupid? What are they going to do Crowley? “ Sam demanded an answer.

“ Go and see for yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you though, they are not going to come willingly. “

Before Sam could say anything, he was alone in the car again.

“ Dammit! “ He cursed, banging his fist onto the steering wheel. Looking at the paper, he let out a breath. At least he was on the right path, he was only maybe an hour away from their motel. Pushing his foot to the floor, he sped to the little rundown motel. Reaching into the glove box, he pulled out the demon handcuffs and his gun. He didn’t want to have to shoot his brother, but if needed be, he would to save him. He took in a deep breath, got out of the car and walked to stop in front of room 14. He hesitated, and then picked the lock carefully. Pushing the door open silently, he peeked inside the dark room, and listened for movement, but heard nothing. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him as the feeling of another dead end came over him until his eyes focused on the figure on the bed. Step by step, he inched closer to the bed, his gun gripped tightly in his hand, just in case. He let out a sigh of relief when he seen you, but where was Dean?

“ Y/N. “ He called out.

When you didn’t reply, panic started to rise in his stomach. He leaned down and put his hand to your neck and gasped in panic when he felt your slow but steady heart beat. He looked around the room and seen the empty pill bottle on the nightstand and shook his head.

“ Shit. “

In one quick motion, he took his jacket off, while being careful of his arm and forced your limp body up. Using his fingers he pushed down your throat, making you vomit your stomach’s contents all over the moldy floor. You went limp again once the vomiting subsided, falling back into his arms. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it around you. He then lifted you into his arms and carried you outside and laid you in the back seat of the car. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep himself from freaking out. He had no idea how many pills you had taken and why, but he needed to find his brother. Bringing the car to life, he sped off to the closet bar, because it was a 80% chance that’s where he was. The bar was only a few blocks away thankfully, looking back at you for a second, he rushed into the bar and found it completely empty, except for his brother who sat at the bar, talking with bartender.

“ Dean. “

When Dean heard his brother’s voice, a smirk came across his face. He had finally tracked him down.

“ Took ya long enough to find me Sammy. “ Dean laughed, not looking back at him but finishing off the rest of his Whiskey and setting the glass on the bar with a thud.

“ What happened to Y/N? I found her passed out in your room, with an empty pill bottle beside the bed. “ Sam asked as he took a few steps closer to him.

Dammit, he should have known that she would have done that. Stupid girl. Sighing out, Dean finally turned in his chair and looked at Sam was now standing only a foot away from him. Dean couldn’t help but smirk when he seen the demon handcuffs in his hand.

“ You really think that you are going to get close enough to use those little brother? Especially with that arm “ He asked, getting to his feet.

Sam seen the look in his eyes and it made him shudder. He knew there was going to be a fight, but he would fight until he got him into the Impala that was parked outside.

“ I have to try. This isn’t you Dean. We can fix whatever’s going on. “

“ There’s nothing to fix Sammy, you know that. This is what I am. “

“ Fine I’m not going to fight with you, but if you really care about Y/N, you’ll come with me and help her. “

Dean flashed his black eyes and took a step to stand face to face with Sam.

“ Whatever Y/N has gotten herself into, is her issue, not mine. “ He said, his words stone cold.

Sam knew that was bullshit. He was going to do what he had to, to get him in the cuffs and into the car. Just at that moment smoke entered the room immediately after a loud smash of a window. The gas that was rising was hard to breathe in and Sam had to back down to get out of there before he would be completely helpless in stopping his brother. After reaching the fresh air outside and gasping to fill his lungs with it, he ran to the back of the bar where he saw Dean preoccupied with Cole enacting his vendetta. This was his shot.

Slipping the holy water from his pocket, he instantly tossed it onto his brother’s face and he screamed as it burned his skin. The moment he leaned down, Sam snapped the cuffs around his wrists as quick as possible, then took a little step back.

Dean growled that the holy water burned like a son of a bitch, but he could have fought through it..he could have knocked his little brother out with one right hook..but something inside of him wouldn’t let him. After taking in a deep breath, he finally looked back at this brother.

“ You can’t do anything with those on Dean, so just get in the car and let me take you and Y/N home. “

The way Dean’s eyes stared at him, made Sam uneasy, but he needed to get him back to the bunker so he could cure him. He hesitated before taking his arm and dragging him to the Impala and opening the back door for him to get inside.

“ You’ll thank me for this when I get you back. “

“ Whatever you say Sam. “ Dean growled before he slammed the door.

Dean watched as he went to the car beside them, tossed his bag over his shoulder, then picked you up from the back seat, not bothering to close the door, before opening the backdoor to Baby again. He didn’t take his eyes off of Sam as he laid you down beside him, your head right beside his leg. You looked so cold. So empty. That was exactly what he did not want. Why did you have to be so stupid? When Sam finally started the car and drove onto the highway, putting his foot to the floor, Dean couldn’t help but move his hands to press his fingers to your throat and there was a feeling of relief when he felt a faint heartbeat.

Sam scrunched his face in disgust as he pushed the garbage from the dash and onto the floor.

“ This thing is a mess Dean. “

“ It’s just a car, Sam. “ Dean said, as he eyes focused out the rain covered window.

“ Just a car..right. You really are far gone aren’t you. “ Sam sighed.

“ Oh but I’m not, I’ve never felt better. “

“And what about Y/N? She almost died.”

“She’s nothing,” Dean’s eyes flashed black staring at his brother in the rear view mirror.

Sam ignored his brother the rest of the couple of hours back to the bunker. Dean wasn’t really feeling anything but anger towards himself for leaving you alone. He knew that his brother was going to try fix him, but he knew that he wouldn’t have any luck because this wasn’t a possession, no this was him now. Glancing down at you, he felt intrigued that you had wanted to be with him so badly that you were willing to end it all with or without him. What else were you willing to do? When he seen the familiar metal door, he knew things were not going to be easy once they stepped into the bunker.

Sam left his bag in the front seat as he opened the door and slid you over his shoulder, not giving a damn about the pain radiating up his arm, then grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him out of the car.

“ You can help her Sam, but there’s no use in trying with me. If you do this and you fail..I will come after you, just know that. “ He said, one last time almost a warning for his brother to change his mind, but he didn’t.

The moment he got down the stairs, he laid you on one of the closest couches, Dean flinching for a moment when he thought you were about to fall which was noticed by Sam. He then lead his brother to the dungeon. It was a fight, but Sam managed to get him tied to the chair he had placed in the middle of the huge devils trap in the center of the room.

Dean watched as he unraveled the little case and pulled out a needle and then stood just at the edge of the trap.

“ Sammy, you know how much I hate shots..” Dean growled.

“ Yeah and I hate demons. “ Sam stated as he stuck the needle into his arm and emptied the first dose then stepped out of the trap and watched as the smirk on Dean’s face disappeared.

Dean felt his veins burn and he couldn’t help but scream and try to catch his breath, a layer of sweat forming across his face.

“ This is for your own good Dean, trust me. “

Dean just stared at him, as he closed the bookshelf, then the door behind him.

Sam let out a breath, closing his eyes as he clicked the door shut. Running his hand over his face, he knew that there was a possibility that none of this would even work, but he couldn’t leave his brother like that. He would do whatever he had to to get him back. Hearing him screaming his name, Sam shook his head, then went to check on you. He needed to make sure that you were comfortable when you woke up, so he picked you up from the couch and laid you down in Dean’s bed, placing a glass of water beside the bed before setting an alarm on his phone, for an hour. In an hour he would have to go and face his brother again, and he dreaded it already. He wanted to believe that he was strong enough to do this alone, but he was starting to second guess himself. He needed the win. He needed his family back.


	14. RED Final Chapter

When your eyes opened, you took in a deep breath as the pain in your head blurred your vision. Sitting up, you blinked your eyes to adjust to the dim light. You instantly realized that you were not in the dusty motel room…no you were in the bunker, Dean’s room to be exact. Even though you had never been to this place before, Dean had talked about it so much, there was no way you could mistake it for anywhere else. Running your fingers through your hair, you slowly got to your feet, as you tried to think about the last thing you remembered. Sam’s voice rang through your head. You had been so out of it after taking those pills, you only vaguely remembered when Sam made you throw them up where you didn’t have the energy to fight him as he tried to save your life. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the sound of Dean’s scream as it bounced of the walls in the hallway. 

“ Dammit Dean. “ You whispered through gritted teeth as you headed towards the loud screams. You took in and held a breath as you creaked open the door and quickly hid behind the makeshift shelf doors.

“This would go a lot faster if you didn’t fight it Dean.” Sam stated, after he pulled the needle from his brother’s neck.

“Go to hell Sam. You think I’m a monster? No. The mark only brings what you really are to life. This is me Sam. Who I truly am and for once without having to babysit you, I was free. I was happier then I was with you.” Dean breathed, as the fire ran through his veins with a sinister smirk on his lips.

“Happy? Really? What about all the things you did to y/n? Can you really say there isn’t anything you regret?” Sam shot back, throwing his hands up in the air then letting them fall to his sides.

“All I did was release her from her own demons. And well, what happened along the way, she enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

“Right, and that’s why she wanted this too. Why she reached out and helped me track you. Why I was able to track you this whole time.”

Dean’s jaw clenched at the words that came out of his brother’s mouth. Hiding the little ping of betrayal that crept into his chest, he shook his head with a little laugh.

“I don’t know what had happened and it makes me sick to my stomach to even imagine how a girl that was so strong, so brave, could have become so broken that she was willing to end it all in a cheap motel room,” Sam sneered with his voice quaking.

“ What you should be asking yourself there Sammy, is what did she do to become that broken girl that tried to take her own life. “ Dean smirked. “ If you even knew half of the things that she has done, you wouldn’t even recognize her anymore..she’s not the same girl you met up with months ago at a crappy diner Sam. She’s what nightmares are made of…but what’s another nightmare anyway?”

Taking in a deep breath and feeling the lump in his throat, Sam ran his fingers through his hair. He took one last look before he turned to walk out of the room, but stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

“ Oh and by the way, she’s fine. She’s sleeping in your room, if you even care. “

Dean’s words felt like a stab of 1,000 knives in your heart as they set in. What have you done? Who was the person you had become? Was that what he really thought of you? Just another nightmare. The disgust in his voice made you shudder, feeling the ice of his tone. You were able to glance at him without either noticing, where you saw that look in Dean’s eyes. Anger. He was beyond just pissed, he was full of rage that pulsated through his veins that sent a shock of fear down your spine as you watched them continue.

Quietly, you walked out of the room and wandered around the labyrinth of empty halls, not knowing where exactly you were headed, until you found yourself in the kitchen. This place was like nothing you had ever seen before, but it suited the brothers. Simplistic. Closing your eyes for a second, you could see them moving around the rooms, doing what they do best. You could even hear them bantering back and forth with each other about a case when those green eyes popped into your head. Those amazing green eyes that you had almost forgotten about. Your eyes shot open as everything that had happened for the past couple months violently flooded back. All of the things you had done, they were enough to make someone’s skin crawl. You were almost free of all of this guilt and anger that you had pushed deep down and hidden inside.

You were almost free. The plan for you and Dean to have your forever was now crumbling down. Sam was going to cure Dean, and you were going to be left with nothing but hurt, regret and every other emotion you could think of. As everything bubbled up, you felt tears flood your eyes as it had became harder to breathe. You closed your eyes tight, letting a few tears fall onto your cheeks, trying to once again, push everything down, but there was no hiding it anymore. Your eyes shot open when you heard Sam come into the room. He came to stand in front of you and put his hand on your shoulder, to comfort you, but you flinched away from his touch and took a step back, not taking your eyes off of his.

“ Y/N, are you okay? “ He asked.

“ No, Sam I’m not. “ You replied taking in a sharp breath while keeping your glare on him..

“ Why don’t you eat something, you really shouldn’t…. “ He started to state while turning towards to fridge.

“ You ruined my plan Sam. “ You cut him off, making him turn to look at you again. “You ruined everything.”

Sam raised an eyebrow to you in confusion. “The plan was to cure Dean Y/N. That’s always been the plan.”

“Yeah well that plan had changed,” you stared at him coldly. “ And you just couldn’t get the hint to leave well enough alone…”

You shook your head, letting more tears fall, as you felt yourself completely falling to pieces with emotions. “ Why do you think I called to tell you to leave it be Sam? I had everything under control and you…you fucked it all up. “

“ Look I don’t know what happened with you and Dean the past couple months, but… “

“ No, you don’t and you will never even come close to understanding. Stop trying to fix what isn’t broken Sam. “ You cried, before pushing past him and finding your way back into Dean’s room.

Sam closed his eyes in frustration as he heard the sound of the door slamming. He couldn’t wait for this to be over and done with. With a shake of his head, he went into the big room and sat down at one of the tables.Opening his computer, he went over all of the steps to cure Dean, making sure that he memorized everything that needed to be done. This was not something he could afford to screw up.

Throwing yourself down on the bed hard, the tears did not falter until you felt like you had completely dried out with nothing more to give. Staring at the ceiling you hummed the little tune that was your song, thinking of those days when it was just the two of you against the world.

“Yeah… I’m free… free failin…”

Sam would be sure to give Dean another dose soon enough. How long would it even take for him to become human again? What would happen once he was?

He had said it himself, you were what nightmares were made of, something the old Dean would never want. Why would a recently cured Dean think any differently? The demon though, the demon risen up inside of him, he loved you. Hell, he wanted to spend forever with you, and that was exactly what he was going to get.

You slowly opened the door and listened for any noises of movement. A stifled cough from Sam came from a different direction then where you were headed, to Dean, giving you to signal to keep moving. Quietly and swiftly you made your way to the room where Dean was bound to the chair, trapt by the markings on the floor.

Pushing the makeshift wall of shelves, you crept in cautiously and watched as Dean rose his eyes to meet your face. There was disdain and fury in them. You rushed over to the little stand to find the keys sitting right next to the remaining syringes. Fumbling with them as you swiftly moved to him, you could feel his eyes burrowing right through you.

“Dean…I’m so sorry. I told Sam to stop to back away, but he just wouldn’t listen,” you cried as you worked to find the right key.

“You’ve been working with my brother all this time?” His icy voice rasped.

“ I thought I was helping…but Dean, I was wrong. I was so wrong. I am so sorry. We can get out of here and run away, just like we planned,” you said as the click of the key turned in the cuff.

As soon as you heard it you rushed to untie the all the ropes one by one. As you worked off the last one, the excitement that you were going to be together again was quickly sniffed out, only to feel the powerful hand grabbing the back of your hair with enough force to make a slight cry escape from you.

With your hair wrapped tightly in his fist he raised your face to meet his. His blank stare flash to black as he twisted it more.

“I have to go take care of that pesky little brother of mine. I’ll take care of you later,” he growled making your heart pound through your chest.

He released your hair and pushed enough to make you fall down to the hard concrete below, catching yourself with your hands before your face smashed down. The terror rose up into your throat as you watched him glare back to you blankly before turning down the hall.

Everything in you had felt broken, as you laid on the floor, but his words echoing in your head made you use everything you had left to push yourself out of there. “I’ll take care of you later”. He was going to kill you after killing Sam, it not make you wish that you were dead with whatever tortious acts he hadn’t already inflicted upon you. You had to get out. Hearing footsteps as you steadied yourself on the door frame, you quickly bolted the other way only to hear panic in Sam’s voice in discovering that Dean was free.

The beep of the alarm on Sam’s phone pulled him from his computer. He shut it off with a sigh. This was the last dose, it was almost over. Getting to his feet and walking out of the room, he felt a wave of almost relief come over him, knowing that soon he would have his brother back. He wouldn’t have to stick him with needles anymore, he wouldn’t have to listen to him scream in pain from something he was doing to him. When Sam saw the door wide open, his heart skipped a beat. The chair in the middle of the devil’s trap was empty…Dean was gone. Panic ran through him as he wondered just what happened, and what was to come.

Dean stalked the hallways, listening for any sound from his little brother, but when he heard nothing, he made a b-line for the kitchen. Seeing that it was empty, he walked over to the shelf filled with random crap and opened one of the drawers. Digging around in the mess, Dean had no idea what he was looking for, but he seeing the hammer, he picked it up with a smirk.

Every twist and turn of the hallway sent you into even more confusion as you heard Dean’s voice call out to his brother menacingly, making you quickly turn another direction from it.

“Come on Sammy, don’t you wanna hang out with your big brother? Spend some quality time? ” Dean called out, falling silent for any movement that would tell him where his brother might be.

Dean’s voice sent chills down Sam’s spine as he turned the corner of one of the many hallways. He needed a plan to get him back to the dungeon. Racking his brain something came to him and he ran as quietly as possible to a room and shut the door as quietly as possible.

Dean walked the halls, the hammer swinging in his hand, turning every corner, hoping to find Sam, but he was having no luck. He stopped halfway down one of the halls, then turned and walked back towards the last door he seen. Taking in a breath with a smile, he gave one swift kick and the door flung open. He looked into his bedroom to find it empty.

Sam walked down the few steps, then looked at the breaker on the wall. He needed time and a bit of a distraction. He had to stray him away from you. He looked around the room, trying to keep his breathing steady, then he pulled the lever, shutting off all the power and locking the doors to the bunker.

The sound of their voices back and forth made you stop and turn at every chance to not be caught in their crossfire. The lights shutting off had transformed your prison into darkness with only a red light to lead you that stung your tear filled eyes. It almost seemed like you were going to be trapt, when you were able to push a door open and fall back into a vast darkness. It took your eyes a moment to adjust, but eventually you realized that you must have been in some sort of a garage which could only mean that there was some way out of this place. Far away from either of the Winchester’s.

Dean was about to turn around when the bunker’s lights shut off and the emergency lights kicked in, blinking red.

“ Smart Sam, locking the place down. The doors won’t open, I get it. But here’s the thing, I don’t wanna leave…not until I find you. “ Dean smirked as he started walking towards the room he knew Sam was in.

When he seen the door was open, Dean walked right into another empty room. He took in a deep breath, as he started to get frustrated. He always underestimated his little brother, and it pissed him off. He walked over the the big level and in one quick motion, he pulled it up and the lights flickered back on, lighting up the once dark room.

You found the garage door and opened it wide to illuminate the room with a starry night sky. As the lights flickered back on, you found a hook with a bunch of keys and frantically moved through it to find something fast to get you out. The old Indian 841 was what you had agreed would be your best shot. Even on a bad day, it had a fighting chance against Baby it they were to catch up. You quickly turned the key and jump started it, before driving off in what felt like was the ride for your life.

Sam held his breath, hiding around the corner, praying that his plan was going to work until the lights came back on. Racing to the door, with the demon knife in hand that he had pulled from his bag, he closed and locked the door, tossing the keys on the floor.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk when the door slammed shut.

“ That’s your big move. “

“ Listen to me. Dean, we were getting close okay. I know you’re still in there somewhere, just let me finish the treatments. “ Sam pleaded, leaning his head towards the door, trying to hear movement on the other side.

After a second of listening, there was a loud thud against the door, making him back up a few steps, his eyes glued to the door. Not even a second later, there was another thud along with the wood breaking off the door.

“ You act like I wanna be cured. “ Dean called out, swinging the hammer over and over again until he could look his brother in the eyes. “ Personally, I like the disease. “

“ Dean, stop that! “ Sam yelled, and when he didn’t listen, he bolted down the hallway, trying his hardest to get away before Dean broke through the door.

A few more swings of the hammer and the door was open enough that Dean walked right through it, stopping to run his fingers through his hair as he took in a breath.

“ Sammy. “ He called before heading down the hall. “ I’m tired of playing, let’s finish this game. “ He yelled.

Sam’s heart was racing as he closed his eyes and inched close to the corner before he looked into the empty hallway. He exhaled slowly, thinking that he was safe for a least the time being, but the moment he turned back around, he seen the hammer swing ducking just in time and leaving it to stick into the wall. In one quick motion, he stood back up and had the demon knife to Dean’s throat, locking his eyes with his.

“ Well, look at you. “ Dean smirked.

Sam felt him press his neck into the blade, his mouth open, then he moved to rest his chin on the side of the blade, looking straight into his eyes, his jaw clenched.

“ It’s all you. “ Dean stated, his voice rough against the blade. “ Do it. “

Sam’s hands were shaking as he felt the pressure against his hand. He hesitated, but in the end, he let out a breath and lowered the blade. The moment the blade hit Sam’s leg, Dean smirked, his eyes flashed black and he went to take a step forward but was stopped by arms wrapping around him. Castiel had Dean held so tight that even when he screamed and thrashed around, he couldn’t break the Angel’s hold on him.

“ It’s over…Dean, it’s over. “ Castiel stated.

Sam was relieved that Cas had shown up the exact moment that he did, because if he wouldn’t have, he wouldn’t have been able to hurt his brother. He would have fought but he would have never used the blade on him. He would have died before he did that.

The last dose pierced through Dean’s skin as Sam and Castiel stood patiently by, awaiting what was to come next.

“ What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn’t want to be cured, that he didn’t want to be human.”

“Well… I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but … also such profound pain. This is easier.”

Dean’s started to awaken, his eyes fluttering open. The blackness that once was there disappeared to the soft green they once were. He looked to his brother and friend, with uncertainty as they awaited him to say something while his brother grasped the canteen of holy water.

“You look worried fellows,” Dean stated before realizing it was over after his brother tossed holy water on his face. He was cured. The demon inside of him was gone. His thoughts quickly switched to y/n and the last memories he had of her, seeing her barely breathing one moment and then tossing her to the floor like garbage the next. “Y/N! Where is she?”

“She’s in your room…” Sam said as he undid the restraints around Dean.

Dean leapt to his feet and rushed to the door only to throw it open and reveal it completely empty.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled out. “Sam! Cas! She’s not here! Find her!”

Frantically moving to every room, Dean searched for you, only to have the pang or guilt in his stomach. What if those were the last words he would ever say to you? Had something taking you? Or were you so terrified of him that you ran for your life? The thought that you could ever fear him made him sick to his stomach.

“Dean!” Sam called out, making Dean bolt to the sound of his voice.

Entering into the garage Sam stood there in the vacant spot where a Motorcycle once stood.

“Dean, she’s gone man,” he sighed. “She’s gone.”

Your head would snap back at the slightest hint of another vehicle behind you, only pushing you to go faster down the open road. The adrenaline pushed and pushed you further as everything you had seen him do over the last couple of months played through your memories. If the demon won, he was bound to slice your gut open, without any care. If somehow Sam was able to cure him, he would only see you as a monster. That was worse than being dead.

How fast you were going evaded your thoughts as what appeared to be a large dog stepped out onto the road. You tried to shift down to slow yourself but your foot slipped past the gears, making it impossible to stop in time. You could feel the world passing by below as your body was thrown away from the bike, leaving you to lay alone and broken on the cold concrete underneath the moonlit and starry sky until everything around you turned to red.

“Well now, one must be careful of the wolves out to play on such a night like this,” Crowley smirked while staring down at your cold body. “I had told you I would end you, but I never would have guessed like this. Accidents are just so…unpredictable.”

He crouched down and moved your neck to back into place on your shoulders with a quick snap.

“Now darling… it’s time to keep up our ends of the deal shall we? You will assist me in bringing justice to that ungrateful plague on this earth called Dean Winchester. All while creating a newer, better hell. You will be right by my side darling, but first,” he placed your hands gently down onto your chest. “I need you to open your eyes love. Open your new eyes and see the world for how it really is. The sky glowing red with revenge. Let’s go take a howl at that blood moon, shall we?”

Over a month had passed and y/n was still nowhere to be found. Dean frantically searching everywhere he could think of all ended in nothing. No signs or traces of her anywhere. Dean couldn’t stop the memories of all that had happened from invading his thoughts. She was broken because of him. He had tortured and pushed her to the brink of all that she had left of what was still good about her. What had made her perfect.

He was more than willing to jump on a case with Sam, he needed the distraction. Not just from the itch that still lingered on his arm, but from the guilt stabbing him every time something reminded him of her and his failed attempts at finding her. The certain song on the radio, the sweet smell of jasmines that she always wore, and hell, even her favorite type of pie. She was everywhere and nowhere to be found all at once.

The nest was easy to take out. The blood soaking into his skin was the fuel the mark was looking for. It would be satisfied and quiet, at least for now. The fear still haunted him for the day when it would not be enough.

With Sam at his side, they crept through the remaining rooms of the warehouse one by one, making sure they got all the ugly son of a bitches. Approaching into a moonlit room, they stalked in slowly as they watched the back slender figure slash through the throat of what he could only assume was another vamp.

“Hands up!” Dean growled and aimed his gun to it as he watched the figure kick the headless body away.

Slowly the figure turned around as Dean gripped the pearl handle tightly. Then his heart stopped. That face. Those eyes. That smile.

“Y/N?” Dean gasped.

“Hello boys,” she smiled.

“Where have you been?” Sam spoke up next to him, dropping his own gun to his side.

“Oh I’ve been busy….just having a little bit of fun.”

“Y/N…I… we’ve looked everywhere….” Dean stammered out while slowly approaching her.

“I know, but you can’t find what doesn’t want to be found Dean,” she smirked as she held up her hand to stop him in his tracks. “You know you were right Dean. It does feel good not feeling anymore. No more worries, no more pain… just perfect.”

His face furrowed in confusion as she snapped back her head in a sinister laughter. As she dropped it back down his fears flashed before him in her eyes. Her black eyes.

“You’re a…”

“Demon? Yes. And how fun it is,” she devilishly smirked. “A deal is a deal after all.”

With his mouth agape, Dean turned his head to Sam to see his brother was as equally confused and guilt stricken by the sight in front of him. The deal with Crowley was called off. How could this have happened? This was all his fault. A lingering tear dropped from his eye as he turned to face y/n once more.

“Y/n, I’m sorry…we can fix this.”

“There is nothing to fix Dean,” she replied sternly. “Some people just don’t want to be saved.”

She held up her hand to snap her fingers as she smiled again at them.

“See ya around boys”

-click-


End file.
